Switched Bodies
by plastidecor
Summary: Quinn wakes up one day to find that something has changed. She lives now in the body of the biggest womanizer in town.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! So I'm really excited about this story. It's actually inspired in another story that I found here, but I changed most of it. So it's just the same main idea. By the way, my first language is not English, so I'm I apologize if there's any mispelling or something just plain wrong. I tried to correct all of it, but I'm sure there's gonna be some mistakes. Sorry! Well... Enjoy! :)**

**CHAPTER 1**

"_Beep. Beep. Beep…"_

Quinn sighed. She was definetely not ready to wake up. Without opening her eyes, she reached the alarm clock with her hand and pressed the snooze button. The alarm didn't stop. _Damn you technology_, Quinn thought, and threw the alarm clock to the other side of her room. The noise stopped, but Quinn couldn't get back to sleep.

_Another crappy day. One of the many to come, _she thought. Her life had been crappy since she got pregnant. Which was a year ago. First of all, she had been lying to Finn and everyone else in her life. Then her family disowned her and kicked her out of her own house. Then, she had hurt everyone, including Finn. Then, she had nowhere to go and had to stay with Puck and her annoying mother. And throughout all that, she didn't know what to do with her baby. She knew she couldn't keep her because she wasn't ready to be a mom, and neither was Puck. But since she first knew she was pregnant she instantly loved her little baby, who turned out to be a girl, and she even loved more her baby girl. But the time passed by, and she had to make her decision. She gave her away to a loving family who lived in New York and sent pictures and letters every month. She knew little Beth was going to be happy, which was all she really wanted. But since that day, she felt worse than ever. Her parents had taken her back and were happier than ever, pretending that nothing had happened, but Quinn just accepted to have somewhere to live. She didn't love them anymore. The only thing she felt for them was indifference.

She sighed again. It had been 3 months and she didn't feel any better. She dragged herself out of school every day and tried to act happy. But it was all fake. She didn't even know what happiness felt like anymore. The only thing that had made her slightly better was when New Directions won Regionals. Just the look on Jesse ' face was worth winning. Anyway, after that, her life hadn't changed. She didn't go back to the squad, and she was still one of the most unpopular kids at WMHS.

And now she was about to crawl out of bed, go to school and do nothing about it. Like every other day.

She finally opened her eyes. She got out of bed and realize something. She wasn't in her room. What the hell? Then she realized something even worse. She was in Puck's room. _What the fuck?_ Had she slept with Puck again? Was she that stupid? No, she didn't remember even seeing Puck yesterday. She looked aroung the room but Puck wasn't there, so she went to check into the bathroom. When she opened the door he saw him, with a confused look on his face and looking right at her.

"Puck, what the fuck am I…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She was talking but Puck was saying the same. She realized she had been looking at the bathroom mirror. She didn't know what to do, or say, or think. She looked at herself. Yes, she had Puck's body. She was too shocked to freak out. How the hell did this happen? Was she dreaming? Yes, this had to be a dream. A very vivid dream. She pinched herself. Nothing. She looked at her body. Yes, she had a guy's body. Yes, she had a dick. Yes, she had definetely gone crazy. She went back to Puck's room and called herself. Well, Quinn. She wanted to know what could had happened to her body. If she was in Puck's body that meant that…

"Hello? Who is this?" Her own voice, filled with horror, answered the phone.

"Puck? Is this you? It's Quinn." The blonde said. It was so weird to hear herself talking. She sounded so… Puck-ish.

"God, Quinn, what the fuck is happening? Why am I in your room and, fuck, I really, really look like you, and it's really freaking me out" Puck was clearly having a break down and Quinn was surprised by how calm she was. It must be the shock.

"Puck, I have no idea what happened or how it happened but I saw it in a movie and I'm pretty sure that's what has happened to us. We have…uhm… switched bodies?" The thought of it was just plain insane, but she didn't even know what to think anymore.

"What? That's not even possible! Fuck Quinn, if that's a prank then OK but…" He started talking.

"Are you an idiot? How would _that_ be a prank? Did you know that I, Quinn Fabray, woke up today with a _fucking dick_? Do you think I'm not freaking out? Just be a man for once, Puckerman, and shut it!" OK, she wasn't so calm now. But she was starting to panic. Not about the.. switched bodies, but about her future. Was she going to stay a boy the rest of her life? Was this going to get fixed by itself? She had so many questions, and none of them had a clear answer.

"I-I'm sorry Quinn, I just…" Puck started to apologize.

"I get it Puck. I'm not mad, I'm just… confused. Let's talk about it later okay? I'll see you at school." Quinn was about to hang up, but Puck stopped her.

"Wait! Quinn! School? I can't go to school looking like a girl! I don't even know how to act like you! I don't even know what to wear!" He started freaking out again.

"Puck. Calm down. Just take a shower, eat breakfast and… wear… the white dress in my closet and the red cardigan. And the most important thing. _Do not_, in any circumstances, speak to anybody. Got it? If they ask you something, just say you're not feeling well. Do not talk to anybody!" She couldn't even imagine what would happen to what was left of her reputation if Puck started acting like a pig with her body.

"Okay Quinn, relax. I'll meet you at the front door in 30 minutes." Puck hanged up.

_Great_, Quinn thought, _this day has started just great_. She took a quick shower (trying not to touch herself too much) and got dressed. When she got to the kitchen to eat something before heading to school, Puck's mom, Ann, said:

"Noah, honey, your sister and I are going to her friend Abby's birthday party tonight, so you'll be alone until 10-ish okay? You'll be able to make yourself something for dinner right?"

"Yes, sure, Mom." She wasn't really sure how to call Ann, but she thought she was pretty safe with those 3 words.

"Okay Noah, have fun at school!" Puck's mom said that with a cheerful tone, and she left.

_Yeah… I'll have so much fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**Quinn got to school in Puck's truck and spotted herself at the front door. She- well, Puck- was looking nervous and uncomfortable, straightening her dress constantly. When he saw Puck- well, Quinn- she looked extremely happy and ran to meet her.**

"Hey Quinn. So, what do we do now?" He was looking hopeful, like Quinn had all the answers he was looking for. But she was just as clueless as he was.

"Okay, first of all, I'm Puck to you now, get it? And… Pu- I mean, Quinn, I really don't know what do to. I think that for now what we should do is act like we were the other and… maybe tomorrow we're back to normal?" She was being really optimistic. But that was actually the best way to face it.

"O-Okay… Puck. So, what class do you have to go now? I have Maths, although I usually take a nap at the nurse's office."

"I have Biology. And no, you can't skip it. Now, go, you're gonna be late." Quinn said.

"Okay, see ya." Puck started walking, but after two steps he stopped, smirked and said "hey, Puck, you look really hot today!" He started laughing and ran to class.

A few students turned their head to look at her, well, in Puck's body, as she turned red. _Dammit Puck, I'm gonna kill you, _she thought as she walked to class.

She got late to class, but the teacher was even surprised that she had showed up and let her in. The only seat available was the one next to Rachel Berry. _Great, this day can't get any better. _She didn't hate her, in fact she was starting to like her a little bit. She had been very supportive with Quinn with the adoption and stuff, since she had been adopted, and she had actually been very helpful. It was just that she talked to much and could be kinda annoying at times. She really didn't know if she was friends with Puck, so Quinn decided to not talk to her as she sat on her seat. She opened her notebook and started taking notes, ignoring Berry. Halfway through the class, she casually looked at Rachel and caught her looking in her direction with a confused look on her face. Quinn raised an eyebrow and Rachel immediately turned to face the teacher, blushing.

When the class was over, Quinn got out of class and headed to Puck's locker, but Rachel stopped her.

"Hello Noah. I couldn't stop myself from being surprised when I saw you in Maths, and even more when you took notes throughout all the class." She said, with a questioning look. She wanted an explanation. Great.

"Yeah, well, you know, sometimes it's necessary to go to class. Cause, well, I don't wanna fail." Oh God, she was being extremely awkward. It's just that she didn't know how to act like Puck, and Rachel was the first person who had actually talked to her today.

"You don't? Well that's actually great news Noah. You're starting to grow up I guess." She commented with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah… I mean, no. I'm the same Puck. I haven't changed or anything. Humm… I'll… I'll just see you in Glee. Bye Rach-…I mean Ber- I mean Rachel." Wow, she was failing terribly at having any kind of conversation with her. She didn't even know how Puck called her, so she decided to just be objective. Rachel was her name right? Then why did she look so surprised when she said it? Oh God, she was going to notice. She had to act more like Puck. What could she do? She decided to do what Puck had done to her earlier.

"Hey Rachel" she called.

"Yeah?" The brunette answered turning around.

"You look hotter than usual today" she said, trying to imitate Puck's bad-boy smirk. And she guessed she had done a good job. A lot of students who where heading to class turned to look at them. Rachel had blushed deeply and was smiling when she muttered a "thanks" and left to go to class.

Yep, she had done a pretty good job.

The rest of the day was pretty calm. No one talked to her, or even looked her in the eyes. She saw Puck at lunch time. He was sitting with Brittany and Santana in the cafeteria, but he seemed quiet. Good for him. After school, they had Glee. That was actually Quinn's best part of the day. People there cared about her, but she had pushed them away months ago, and now they were friendly, but not really _friends_. She automatically sat next to Santana, who shot her a dirty look and centered all of her attention back to Brittany, who was saying something about her cat. God, she had to be more careful. Two minutes later Puck entered the room and sit next to her.

"I hate being a girl." He whispered. Well, at least that was going to give the boy a lesson about respecting girls.

Mr. Schuester came in and started talking.

"Okay guys, you're all here. This week's assignement is really simple: a love duet. Yes, a boy and a girl. Hmm, for example, Finn and Quinn, you are going together, okay?"

Quinn snapped her head up and looked at Finn. He still hadn't forgiven her for the whole baby daddy drama. And he had all the rights to do it. She had been a coward and she had hurt him a lot. She deserved his hate. Was Mr. Schuester blind? He knew Finn hated her. How could he do this to him?

"Mr. Schue, are you serious? Don't you remember what happened a few months ago?" Finn said. He was pissed.

"Look, Finn, I know what happened, but you guys have to have fun and bond, and Glee club isn't about hating each other. I hope you two can work things out with this assignenment, or at least talk about it." He looked hopeful. But Finn was still pissed. He didn't say anything though, he just stared angrily at the floor. Puck was just serious. Quinn guessed that he actually wanted to be friends with him again. He was his best and only friend. She was sure he missed him, even though Puck would never admit it.

"So guys, you can pair with whoever you want now. At the end of the week you'll have to perform the song in front of the Glee club, okay?" he finished with a smile. Everyone got really excited about doing this assignement with whoever they wanted. Obviously, Kurt and Mercedes were together, and Artie and Tina too. Brittany immediately paired with Mike and Santana with Matt. Finn had been paired with Puck. So the only person left was…

"So, Noah, I gues we will be partners this week. You know, my ballad skills are really high, so we should just focus on choosing the right song and work on your voice, since you can be a little sharp with the higher notes, and even though you make a great baritenor, I really think that…"

_Please God, kill me now._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's a new chapter! So, I just read all of your reviews, and you're amazing guys. Thank you so much! I really really appreciate them. So I was so happy to know that you like the story that I uploaded a new chapter! Woot woot! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Quinn got out of Puck's truck and walked to Puck's main door. She was followed by Rachel. The brunette had decided to start rehearsing right away so that they'd be the best of all the other duets, so Quinn agreed to practice at her place (well, Puck's) and then have dinner with Rachel, since she was alone.

When they got inside the house Quinn left her bag on the ground and, with a sigh, sat on the couch. Suddenly, Rachel was straddling her and kissing her. On the lips.

"Wha-what are you doing Rachel?" Quinn said while pushing her weakly by her hips. Rachel was so tiny in comparison to Puck's body that she didn't have to use a lot of strength to sit Rachel properly on the couch, sitting a few inches away from her.

"Well, Noah, I thought we were… you know, dating again? I know we agreed to not show it at school but since we're alone and we have a lot of time I just guessed that it would be okay with you to kiss." Rachel said coyly.

What? Puck and Rachel were dating again? How did that happen? And why the fuck didn't Puck tell her? What was she supposed to do now?

"Look, Rachel, yeah, well, I know we're dating and all but I was just trying to focus on… you know, the assignement. We have plenty of time to make out later" Quinn regretted saying the last part of the sentence immediately. Did she have to make out with her? Oh God, she really hoped not.

Rachel showed a bright smile.

"Wow, Noah, I have to say, I'm very impressed with your behaviour today. Why are you so serious and focused on school all of a sudden?"

Dammit, she was blowing it again. But, if she had to be Puck, at least she could make him a good guy for once.

"Yeah well, you helped me realize how much of a Lima loser I'm gonna be if I don't get good grades. So… thanks." She hoped Puck wouldn't kill her for saying that. Yes, he would.

"Oh Noah, I'm happy I can help you with that. And by the way… I have also noticed how you've called me Rachel today. You always call me Berry, which I find very unromantic." Rachel said with a shy smile. She looked pleasantly surprised.

"Well it's your name right? So… back to the assignment… Have you thought of any song?" Quinn changed the subject. At school she had barely said two words and she was still sounding different than Puck. God, she'd have to get better at being a pig.

"Well, of course I had thought of something. We're doing Love Will Find A Way from The Lion King 2." Rachel said with a convinced tone.

"God, Rachel. Could you have picked something that is not from Disney?" Quinn whined. That was really cheesy. Even for her.

"Look, Noah. I know you might think it's a children's song but you just have to read the lyrics okay? And plus, The Lion King 2 is kind of a Romeo and Juliet remake, you know with the bad boy looking lion and the beautiful princess. You know, just like you and me."

"You consider yourself a beautiful princess? That's a good one." Quinn teased.

Rachel's smile faded when she heard that. Oh man, she had hurt her.

"I mean, yes you're pretty but… a princess? I don't think so Berry." There. She'd fixed it. Wait. Did she say that Rachel Berry was pretty? Well, she was but she had never thought about it. Fuck, she was _turning into_ Puck.

"Awe thanks Noah." It seemed like her smile would cut her face in two. She started to come close to Quinn. _Oh God, she's going to kiss me. What do I do? _Quinn really didn't know what to do. She froze for a second. Rachel's lips were closer and closer and she couldn't move her head away, because that would make the brunette feel rejected. Their lips were millimeters apart. She could feel Rachel's breath, hot and delicious. She imagined what kissing Berry would be like. But after a second she didn't have to imagine, because it was happening. And it felt really good. Wait. How could she be enjoying a kiss with another girl? She must be really in need for boys. Yes, it had to be that, since she hadn't kissed a boy in a long time, she missed it. But she tought about the girl who she was kissing and surprisingly, she got really turned on. It had to be Puck's body, who was messing with her mind. Anyways, she decided to enjoy it, since no one would ever know it was actually Quinn.

Quinn licked Rachel's lower lip and the dark-haired girl opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. Quinn started to move forward, positioning herself on top of Rachel, who was lying on the couch. Her hands were on the brunette's hips, caressing her skin under the shirt, and hers were on Quinn's neck. When Quinn tugged lightly Rachel's lower lip with her teeth, thr girl moaned "Noah…" and Quinn froze. She wasn't Puck. She was lying to Rachel and herself. She broke the kiss and got up. Rachel just looked at her with a confused look. She probably hadn't realized but her skirt had slided up her thigh and Quinn could almost see the girl's panties. And why was she turned on by that? She noticed something painful in her pants. She looked down and gasped. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. Rachel noticed and smiled.

"Noah it's okay, you don't have to be ashamed, we just…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"I-I'm sorry Rachel I have to go to the bathroom. You can start practicing by yourself." Quinn said as she ran away. Oh God, she'd just had a boner. And the cause of this boner was no other than Rachel Berry. Something was _really_ wrong with her. After a while, when she had calmed down (thinking about dead puppies actually worked) she returned to the living room, where Rachel was singing. Just the sight of the songstress made Quinn nervous.

_What the hell is happening to me?_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey there! So here's a new chapter of the story. Thanks for the reviews! They've actually given me some ideas... you'll see haha. So, what did you think about the last episode of Glee? I nearly cried like 5 times throughout the episode. It was awesome.**

**And to my Spanish reviewers (well, only one): Hola! Y gracias! :) En serio, vuestros comentarios me encantan :)**

**CHAPTER 4**

After a while of practice, they went to the kitchen to make dinner. Quinn was more relaxed now. She had never spent a whole afternoon with Rachel, and she was actually a very sweet girl, and not as annoying as she was in Glee club.

"Miss Berry, get ready to get a taste of the best grilled cheese of the world." Quinn joked. She didn't really know how to cook, so when her parents left for the weekends to go to Aspen or Palm Springs, she mostly fed of grilled cheese.

"Okay Mr. Puckerman. I just want to let you know that I have had very tasty grilled cheese before, and I don't know if you can beat that." They both laughed and started putting the cheese on the slices of bread.

"So… Noah" started the girl "we haven't talked about that but… I just hope it's not a subject matter that you want to avoid talking about, because I don't want us to be uncomfortable for the rest of this lovely evening and-"

"Just say it Rachel. You can ask me anything." Quinn stopped her. If Rachel started rambling they wouldn't end the conversation in ages.

"Okay… I just wanted to ask… How are you? I mean… How do you feel after… Quinn gave up Beth?" Oh God. She didn't expect that. Quinn had frozen and didn't say anything for a while.

"Im sorry Noah, I shouldn't have asked." The brunette said.

"No, Rachel, it's fine. I was just… surprised." She didn't know how Puck was. He had wanted to keep the baby, so she guessed he had been sad for a few weeks. Quinn had so many feelings inside her that she just burst out what she was feeling. "I… I am not over giving up the baby. I want to be happy, because I know I did the right thing giving her to a family that can love her as much as I do and that can give her what I can't. It's just that… I miss her. Even though I didn't have her at all, I miss her. Is it possible to miss something I've never had?" she laughed at how dumb that sounded. " I have tried to get over it, but I just can't. I just hope it heals with time." She looked at Rachel. Her eyes were watery.

Oh God, she'd made her cry. She started to apologize.

"Rachel-" She couldn't finish. The brunette had put her arms around her waist and was giving her a big hug.

"I didn't know it had been so hard for you Noah. I'm sorry, I should have been there for you." She sounded really worried.

"N-No, it's okay." But Quinn didn't end the hug. It felt so good to have her in her arms. Even though in Puck's body she was much bigger than Rachel, it felt amazing. With her, she felt lighter. She wasn't worried, or sad, or upset. She was just herself.

After a while, Rachel let go. She was looking up at her. Quinn knew that she wanted to kiss, but the blonde didn't lean in. She didn't want to lie to her. She wasn't Puck. And Rachel thought she was with Puck. But she didn't want to hurt her, so she gave her a quick peck on the lips. That seemed to be enough. She smiled brightly.

"Thank you Rachel." Quinn really hadn't thought of saying that, it just came out. She smiled at the brunette. She had to thank her, because she really helped. She made her feel better about herself and not guilty all the time. They stared at each other, smiling, and Quinn had to stop herself from kissing the other girl. And not just an innocent kiss on the lips, she wanted to do so much more. So, in order to keep these thoughts away, she looked away and started talking about other stuff.

"So, this grilled cheese is not going to be cooked on its own. Let's start then. And I warn you, my grilled cheese is going to blow your mind."

"Wow, Noah, it really was good! I should congratulate you, you would make a great cook." Rachel said when she'd finished her grilled cheese.

"You don't know the mess that I could make trying to cook anything else. Believe me, we don't wanna alarm the fire deparment." They both laughed. They were having a lot of fun. Their conversation was fluid and natural, not uncomfortable at all at any moment.

When they stopped laughing, Rachel talked, a bit more serious, but with her always present smile on her face.

"You know Noah, when we started dating again I thought it would be like the last time, purely physical, and I was okay with it, but I am happy to see that it's more than that. I'm starting to see what's inside of you, and I love it."

That made Quinn smile. And it made her feel kinda dizzy. Because Rachel wasn't speaking about Puck's abs or biceps, she was talking about what was inside. And _she _was the one inside Puck's body. That meant that Rachel liked _her_, and not Puck. Well, maybe Puck's looks helped, but the inside is what counts right?

She couldn't help it. She tried to stop, but her body would not obey her brain. She started to get close to Rachel and said wih a smirk: "So you were okay with the physical part too?"

Rachel just blushed and nodded, with a cute smirk of her own. Quinn couldn't stop. She was trying, but couldn't. Her hormones were controlling her body, she guessed. When she was brushing the brunette's lips she whispered: "Well, I sure am not against it either."

That seemed to make Rachel react, because she crashed her lips on Quinn's, got up and straddled the blonde, who was sitting on the couch. Her hands were on both sides of Quinn's face. Quinn couldn't stop herself. She put her hands up the girl's shirt and moved her hands up and down her sides. Her skin was so soft… she loved touching her. Suddenly, she felt something under her thumb. Fuck, she had just touched her bra. Now Rachel was going to freak out and lecture her about how she was not going to give it up to her and stuff. Yeah, Puck had talked about it a lot.

But Rachel didn't say anything. When she noticed that Quinn had frozen, she broke the kiss and said with a shy smile: "Noah, it's okay."

Quinn thought that she was going to melt then and there. Seeing Rachel, with her lips swollen and red, telling her that she could do what Puck, the womanizer of the school, hadn't been able to do, made her smile. But that feeling that she was playing with the dark-haired girl wouldn't go away. Now her brain was working with normality, so she was able to get her hands off Rachel's shirt and say:

"No, Rachel, it's not. I know how you didn't want me to touch your boobs before, and even if you say it's okay, it's not. I just… think that we could take it slow this time?" After hearing that, the brunette showed the biggest smile and kissed her, but it was a slow, sweet kiss, not at all like the ones they had shared moments before.

"I just love it that you're being so chivalrious Noah. I know it's hard, seeing how you… reacted, when we were kissing before. I know I've said it too much today, but I'm really impressed."

Quinn blushed when she thought about the "incident".

"Awe Noah, you just blushed! You don't have to be embarrassed. I just thought it was flattering. And by the way, you're really cute when you blush." Rachel seemed pretty amused with the blushing.

"Well, you're always being cute. And hot. Yeah, mostly hot." Quinn said with a smirk.

Now it was Rachel's turn to blush. Quinn laughed at the reaction that the brunette had and laughed. The girl just hit her on the arm, which didn't hurt at all. She decided just to tease Rachel a little bit.

"Oh God, Rachel, that hurt. And I'm not talking about my arm, I'm talking about my heart. You broke it into millions of peaces and it's just shatter-" Rachel just hit her harder, laughing at her gooffiness.

"Well, well, well, miss Berry, now you've crossed the line. You're not gonna break my heart ever again!" She exagerated her tone, like she was in some Broadway tragedy, which made Rachel laugh even more. Then Quinn took her my her hips, lay her on the couch and started tickling her.

"You're not that tough anymore, huh, Rach?" Quinn was really enjoying playing with Rachel. It was all so natural. She didn't have to force a smile all the time like she had to in school, it just happened.

"No, stop it Noah!" Rachel said while giggling. Suddenly her cell phone started to vibrate. Quinn stopped but didn't get off her. Rachel just answered and after some "yes" and "ok", she hung up.

"So, I have to get going. Hmm… I was wondering… Could you give me a ride home? I thought Dad would be able to come, but he was held up at work, and Daddy…" Rachel started rambling again. Quinn decided to interrupt her.

"Yes. I would be honored to drive you home, princess." She said, laughing at what the brunette had said earlier. Rachel just giggled. The blonde gave the other girl a kiss on the nose and got up, offering her hand to Rachel.

"Let's go then" The blonde said with a smile. Rachel stared at her. She seemed to be thinking about something, like she was trying to solve a puzzle or something.

"Rach? You coming?"

"What? Oh yes, of course Noah" She blushed and took his hand. They got to the car and drove to Rachel's house. She broke the silence after a while.

"I had a great time today Noah. I don't know why, but something has changed in you…"

_Crap. She's suspicious, _Quinn thought. It had been a great evening indeed, she'd had a lot of fun, which hadn't happened in a long, long time. But she was pretty sure she had acted different than Puck. It was normal that Rachel had suspected something. She wanted to tell her but she wouldn't believe her. Of course not, who would believe that? Even _she_ was trying to assume what had happened.

"… but I wanted to let you know that I like the new Noah much better. He is attentive, sweet, sensitive, chivalrious and everything that a high-maintenance girl like me could dream of." Rachel finished with a big smile.

_Yes, except I'm a girl_, the blonde thought. Ugh, she felt so bad. Rachel was opening her heart to her and she was a liar. But even though she felt disgusted with herself, she smiled.

"Thanks Rach. So, here we are." They had got to the Berry's household. "So… I'll see you tomorrow? Do you want me to pick you up for school?"

"Thank you Noah, that is very sweet. Pick me up at 8.30?"

"Sure." She leaned in and gaver her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams."

For some reason, Rachel blushed when she heard that, said "good night" and got out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter, guys! :)**

**CHAPTER 5**

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

Quinn opened her eyes and looked at her hands. They were big and, well, they were man-hands. She laughed at the irony. She had been calling Rachel man-hands since freshman year, and now she was the one who had them. And the brunette didn't even have man-hands. They were tiny and soft… Thinking about Rachel made Quinn think about last night. Sha had been so comfortable with her. For God sakes, she had kissed her. What did that mean? Did she like her? Was she a lesbian? She decided to push all this thoughts to the back of her mind and just enjoy the time she was spending with the dark-haired girl. But… how could she be in a relationship with her if she was in someone else's body? It was all just… so messed up. And even if she returned to her normal self, Rachel would probably reject her if she tried to kiss her, or even be friends with her. She had hurt her a lot during their high school lives. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone. It was Puck. He was going to be freaking out because they were still in different bodies. She picked up.

"Good morning Puck."

"Quinn. Why the fuck isn't everything back to normal? I can't stand another day being a girl." It was like last morning all over again. Quinn sighed. She didn't know why it hadn't changed, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Puck, believe me, I want to be Quinn Fabray again. But I don't know when this is going to go back to normal. We're gonna have to be pacient and… wait 'til everything goes back to normal."

"But Quinn, what if it doesn't? What if it stays like that forever? Fuck, I love my body, you know that."

"Puck, I don't know… we're gonna have to have faith okay? There's nothing we can do. Go get ready for school. See ya." She was tired of hearing Puck complaining about their switched bodies. She wanted her body back too, but whining wouldn't make everything better. And plus, she had to admit that having Rachel as a girlfriend was pretty cool.

She parked Puck's truck outside Rachel's house at 8.25. She knew how the brunette felt about punctuality and formality and all that stuff. At 8.30 sharp the girl got out of her house, and into the truck. She was smiling, as usual. Since last night, Quinn couldn't remember a moment where Rachel wasn't smiling. She felt very good with herself because she guessed that she was what made the girl smile.

"Good morning Rach. How are you?" Quinn said as she leaned in and gave the brunette a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good morning Noah. And I'm good, thanks, and you?"

"Great." She started the drive to school. "You know, I've been thinking about us and—" Rachel interrupted her. She didn't have a smile on her face anymore.

"Oh.. I knew it was too good to be true. Noah, I understand, you don't want to be seen with me at school. I thought that after last night things between us had changed and..-"

What was she talking about? Quinn stopped her right away.

"No, no, Rachel, it's not that. Why would you think that? Of course I want to be seen with you at school. That's not the problem."

That made the brunette's smile come back. Which made Quinn feel much better.

"Then what is it?"

"I… have been thinking and… Well, after seeing how awesome you are, I wanted to apologize. For everything that I've ever done to you. You didn't deserve it at all. I'm sorry that I ever hurt your feelings." There, she'd said it. Rachel just looked confused.

"Noah, you already apologized last time we dated. Remember? At the bathroom, when I was getting slushie off your mohawk?"

Crap. Quinn's smile faded. She felt good with herself for apologizing, and she'd just seemed stupid.

"Yeah but… since we have started dating again, and it's pretty serious this time I, uhm, wanted to make it clear that I would never hurt you again like I did." She took her eyes off the road for a moment to look at Rachel, who seemed really happy. She loved the sight of the brunette smiling. And it always made her smile too.

Minutes later, they got to school. There was still a lot of time until they had to get to class, so there was no rush. When they got out of the car, Quinn put her arm around Rachel's shoulders and smiled at her, which made the brunette's smile even brighter. When they got to Rachel's locker, Quinn seemed distracted.

"What's wrong Noah?" the brunette looker worried.

"Nothing, it's just that I wanted to ask you something… How come you're with me instead of Finn? I mean, it was pretty obvious that you liked him." She had been thinking about that since she knew about that relationship. Wasn't Rachel supposed to date Finn? He was all over her, he had sung "Jessie's Girl" to her and all. After Regionals, it seemed pretty obvious that they liked each other and that they would end up together. Quinn hadn't been very attentive this past months, so she hadn't noticed, but the last thing she expected was to Puck and Rachel to be together again.

"Oh. Well, after the whole "Jessie St. James" period, I thought Finn and I were going to finally be a couple, and we were for a while but… things ended quick because he dumped me." Rachel said with and indifferent tone.

"Wait, _he_ dumped _you_? Why?" Quinn was very susprised. How could Finn let a girl like Rachel go? Was he an idiot?

"He didn't really give me a good explanation, but our relationship started going downhill since I said I wasn't ready to have sex." She said that with a normal tone, but Quinn could see how much that had hurt her.

"So… He dumped you because you wouldn't have sex with him?" She could feel the anger acumulating. Finn was going to pay for it. When they were together, he didn't even get to first base, and he was okay with it. How could he do that to Rachel, who was way more fragile and clearly hung up on him? "Bastard. I'm gonna kill him." Quinn was about to leave, to punch Finn in the face or something, but Rachel's tiny hand took hers.

"No, Noah, please. Just leave him alone. We're not together anymore, and I'm happy with you now. He's not worth it." Quinn could see that she didn't want a confrontation, but she was going to talk to Finn anyway. She had to tell him how much of an idiot he was, for letting go someone like Rachel. But now that she knew the story between Finn and the dark-haired girl, she understood why she had started dating Puck again.

"So… you started dating me to forget about Finn right? Do you still love him?" She said these words in a very sweet tone. It wasn't an accusation, just a question. But even though she tried to be cool about it, it hurt. Because Rachel still loved Finn, and she didn't like her.

Rachel looked at her feet. When she looked back up, she had tears in her eyes.

"I-I don't know Noah. When we started dating I was, but now… I'm confused. You are so different… and I see how sweet you are and I don't want to hurt you, but I'm not sure if I'm over Finn yet. I'm sorry."

Quinn was surprised by how much that hurt her. But seeing tears in Rachel's eyes hurt her even more, so she tried to make them disappear. She held the brunette's head with her hands and whiped the tears away with her thumbs.

"Rach, I understand. And if you don't want me to, I'm not going anywhere. I like being with you, you're actually the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. Just don't cry okay? I don't think I can handle it." She smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead. Her smile was even bigger when she saw that Rachel was smiling too.

"So, you okay? I don't think Ms. Wilson would appreciate a Berry breakdown in her class."

Rachel laughed and nodded. She took her hand and walked to Math class. Quinn didn't even have her books since she hadn't gone to her locker that morning, so she took one of Rachel's pencils and a paper and took notes throughout all the class.

At lunch time, Quinn got to the cafeteria and was immediately pushed back through the doors by a furious Puck. Wow, he could still be very intimidating with this much smaller body. Puck took her by the hand and dragged her away from the cafeteria, until they got to the auditorium doors.

"Uhm… Puck, what's going on?" The boy looked angry.

"Fuck, Quinn, I don't know how to act like you! Santana and Brittany are constantly asking what's up with me and they even asked if I had my period. How creepy is that?"

Quinn just laughed. "Puck, it's not creepy. And they're my best friends, they can ask me anything. But why does that make you so mad?"

"It's not that! Karofsky was just hitting on me. I almost punched him."

"Yeah, Karofsky can get really annoying." She just said.

"Quinn, he is more than annoying. He's constantly saying these dirty things and… " he shook his head "anyway, I need some advice."

"What? Why?" She looked down at Puck's eyes. He looked desperate. He lowered his voice and whispered.

"I don't know how to be a girl! I already told you, I'm tired of this body. And being with Santana in her underwear around makes me horny all the time and I can't handle it anymore!"

"Puck, just be yourself, but try to be a decent boy and just not a neanderthal… Wait. Santana in her underwear?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah, I hung out with her and Brittany yesterday and, by the way, she's not that much of a bitch when she's with you guys. Anyways, yes, she was in her underwear for a while, when she was changing from her cheearleading uniform, and I wasn't complaining." He smirked remembering the moment.

"Ew. Okay, just don't do that around them okay? And before saying anything just think: What would Quinn say? Or do? And that's it, you'll be fine."

"Okay, thanks. And by the way, what's with you and Berry? Do you like her now? You stole my girlfriend!" He whispered laughing. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm just acting like you, and I'm not gonna dump her. Besides, she's nice and I'm having a pretty good-"

"Noah? Quinn? What are you doing here?" Rachel was standing a few feet away from them, staring with a questioning look. Quinn froze and didn't know what to say.

"Uhm.. He- I mean, she was… Uhm…" God, why was she so slow?

"It's none of your bussiness, RuPaul." Noah said. He then looked at Quinn, looking for approval. Fuck, he thought that was how Quinn acted with Rachel. Well she did, but that was before. Crap, she had to fix this. She shook her head slowly, with her eyes wide open, trying to get Puck to get the message. He looked at her with a confused look. Crap. Quinn sighed and looked at the brunette.

"Uhm.. Nothing, we were just talking about… lunch." Fuck. She was dumber than she thought. Lunch? What kind of conversation topic is that? Apparently Rachel thought so too.

"Lunch?" She looked really confused.

"Yeah… He..- She was asking me what was the dessert today. And by the way, Quinn, stop calling Rachel names, okay?" She looked at Puck, who was still confused. She looked at Rachel, who was looking confused too. Great. She decided to change the subject. In a few steps she reached the brunette, took her hand and started walking away from Puck.

"So, where were you going?"

"I was actually going to the auditorium to practice some…-"

"I thought we could have lunch together. Watcha think?" She asked, with a smile.

Rachel smiled lightly. "O-Okay…"

When school was over, Quinn drove Rachel to her house and then went to Puck's. His mom had left a note saying she'd be back around 6 to have dinner, and that her sister was at soccer practice until then. Quinn had nothing fun to do, so she did her homework and laid on bed. She thought about her situation. She wanted to get her body back, but she was afraid of losing Rachel. She hadn't been happy in a long time, and she didn't want that to end. Her life was a mess. She decided to take a shower, since she hadn't that morning. When she was getting out of the shower, she heard a knock on the main door. Didn't Puck's mother say she'd come back at 6? It was 4. She put on a pair of sweatpants in a hurry and ran downstairs. She opened the door and she saw Rachel. When the brunette saw that Quinn had no shirt on, she blushed deeply. Quinn felt really uncomfortable without a shirt on, since she was used to have breasts. She blushed too and said:

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

The brunette's eyes finally met hers.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" she sounded nervous.

"Yeah, of course." They went to Puck's room. Rachel sat on his bed and Quinn put a shirt on. She sat next to the girl and started:

"So… what did you wanna talk about?" she was confused.

"Today I realized something. And it was thanks to you. When we were… talking by my locker and I said that… I didn't know if I were over Finn… Well, when I thought that you were going to dump me I got really scared. And I realized that I don't love Finn anymore, and that I like you more than I thought I did. So yes, I am one hundred percent sure about the success of this relationship, and I don't have any doubts anymore." She finished with a smile.

That made Quinn exremely happy. Rachel didn't love Finn anymore, which meant that she could probably love her some day. She smiled brightly and kissed her on the lips. Rachel immediately reacted and deepened the kiss by opening her mouth and licking Quinn's lips. The blonde opened her mouth and laid Rachel on the bed, putting herself on top. Her hands wandered around the brunette's body, enjoying every touch. After a while, Rachel ended the kiss. Quinn opened her eyes, disappointed, but Rachel looked at her with an intense look in her eyes and took her shirt off. Quinn was immediately turned on by the sight of Rachel in a white, cotton bra. She kissed the girl again and caressed her sides. She touched her bra with her hands, but this time she didn't stop herself. She touched her breasts over the bra slowly, trying to be gentle. She didn't go any further though. She really wanted to take things slow. She planted small kisses from her mouth to her neck, where she left a mark. Rachel moaned, which almost drove Quinn crazy. The blonde put her hand on the brunette's thigh and started moving it up her skirt. Rachel didn't seem to mind, but when Quinn touched the girl's panties she stopped. She had gone way too far. Why did she lost control all the time around Rachel? She didn't understand the effect that the brunette had on her. She left Rachel's neck and gaver her a peck on the lips, followed by a small kiss on the nose. Rachel giggled. Quinn moved from her position on top of the other girl and laid next to her in bed. She took the girl's hand and rubbed it with her thumb. She looked her in the eyes and said:

"Everything is so simple with you Rach. Thanks." Rachel laughed.

"Why would you thank me?

Quinn just shrugged her shoulders. "You just make me happy."

Rachel smiled brightly and kissed her on the cheek. "You make me really happy too Noah."

They hung out for a while, talking about random stuff, until Rachel asked something.

"Noah, what is going with you and Quinn? The way you were sneaking around today at lunch time was pretty strange…"

"No, it's nothing important. Really. Don't worry about it, Rach." She smiled, even though she felt like crying. She wanted so bad to tell her the truth and stop lying to her. But she couldn't.

Rachel seemed to be thinking about it and, after hesitating a bit, she smiled and said a simple "okay".

Later that night, when she was alone, Quinn thought about what had happened in the last two days. Everything had changed so much. She was happy now, but her future looked bad. If she ever returned to her body, she'd lose Rachel. And if she never had her body back, she would have Rachel, but she'd have to tell her the truth eventually, since she hated lying to her. And then the brunette would dump her, because she wouldn't believe her. Great. Her future sucked, because, either way, she'd end up losing the only thing that was good in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Constructive critics and reviews are more than welcome! (They make my day). Anyways, enjoy!**

**PS. I just discovered how to reply to reviews, so I'll be replying now (I just thought you'd like it? Since I love it when they answer my reviews.) Anyways, I'm sorry if I didn't reply any of your reviews (if you had reviewed in other chapters)**

**CHAPTER 6**

_Beep. Beep. Beep…_

Quinn opened her eyes. She was in Puck's room. _Fuck, why can't everything go back to normal?_ She was tired of pretending to be someone else. She was tired of everything.

She showered and ate breakfast in a bad mood. After getting in a fight with both Ann and Puck's little sister, she left to pick up Rachel. When the brunette entered the car with a smile, Quinn's bad mood disappeared. It was impossible to be cranky around her. They shared a quick kiss and drove to school. In Maths class, her crankiness reappeared. She wasn't good at Maths at all, and she was struggling with functions and derivations. Rachel looked at her and giggled when Quinn growled and erased some problem that she'd done wrong. The blonde glared at her.

"Having fun?"

Rachel just giggled again. Quinn sighed in frustration and went back to trying to solve the problem.

"You know, I'm a straight A student in Maths." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm about to be a straight D student, since I seem to be retarded and can't solve anything." Quinn said angrily without taking her eyes off her notebook.

"God Noah, I'm offering my help. I could tutor you if you want to…" She was still smiling, clearly enjoying Quinn's frustration.

"No, thanks. I can figure it out on my own."

"Come on! Why are you being so stubborn? Okay, after school you're coming over to my house and I'll tutor you."

"No. I'm not stupid, okay?" She didn't want Rachel –or anyone- to think that she was the dumb head cheerleader. Well, in that case, she guessed she would be the dumb jock?

"Noah. I know you aren't stupid. I understand that it's hard for everyone, since it's a complicated unit. I am not struggling because I have a very high IQ, which comes inherited from my mother. You know my parents are gay, and to have me they picked a surrogate mother based on her IQ and beauty, which explains my…"

Crap. Rachel had started rambling. Now she wouldn't shup up in like, days. She interrupted her.

"Yes Rachel, you can tutor me. Are you happy now?" she was still a bit grumpy, although she couldn't hep but smile a little when she saw the brunette smiling brightly when she heard Quinn's words. She looked at her with a very intense look -her crazy look- on her face and a big smile and said:

"Yes, I am."

When school was over, Quinn was heading to her car when she saw Karofsky walking to Puck. He said something and squeezed his ass. Puck turned red and stayed calm for a second, but when Karofsky was leaving, he seemed to change his mind, because he went to the boy, stopped him and kicked him in the balls with all of his strength. Quinn couldn't stop herself. She started to laugh. Watching Karofsky curled up on the ground and Puck yelling at him was hilarious. The boy heard her and glared at her, but Quinn just kept laughing even harder. She could swear she saw Karofsky crying.

Still laughing, she got to her truck and drove to Rachel's place. When she got there, she was kinda nervous. What if her parents were home? She'd have to make a good impression. Still in the car, parked in front of the brunette's house, she started thinking about what could go wrong with her parents and started hyperventilating. Okay, she was _really_ nervous. She stayed there for a while trying to calm down, and when she thought she was ready, she got out of the car. When she was about to knock on the door, Rachel opened it.

"I was wondering when were you going to get out of your truck." Crap, she'd seen her.

"Well, I was trying to calm down a little bit. I'm… uhm… are your dads home?" Quinn said, feeling stupid.

Rachel laughed. "No, they're not. And they're not coming home until 6, because they're both working. Were you worried?" Rachel asked, obviously mocking her.

Quinn smirked, much more relaxed now.

"Well, yes, I mean, your personality must come from them and… You're really scary, so…" She couldn't finish the sentence, because Rachel had made an angry face that made her laugh.

"So you tell me I'm scary and then you laugh at me?" She was even more pissed. Quinn just thought it was one of the cutest things she'd ever seen.

"I'm obviously kidding Rach. You're not scary at all. Not even when you're trying to, like right now." She grinned, and the brunette smiled too. "So, are you gonna let me in?"

"Oh, yes, of course, how rude of me. Come in, Noah. Let's go upstairs."

Her house was nice and clean. There were some pictures on the walls of Rachel as a kid and more recent. In all of them she was showing a big smile, and in a lot of them she was with two men, who she supposed were her dads. They look really happy together. She thought about her family. It didn't even feel like a family anymore. She wished she had someone like Rachel's parents that had taken care of her when she most needed it.

When she got to Rachel's room, she smiled. It had everything Rachel loved in posters on the wall, like Barbra Streisand or Broadway musicals. She had seen some of it before from her MySpace videos (yes, the ones that she used to laugh at), but seeing it now with another perspective was different.

"So, let's start with Maths then." Rachel said. She sat on a chair by the desk and took all of her Maths stuff. Quinn sat on the chair next to her and did the same.

When they had finished, an hour later, they decided to watch a movie, since they had a lot of time until her dads came home.

"What about Funny Girl?" Rachel asked, hopeful.

"I've already seen it. And no, I'm not watching it again." The brunette just sighed and looked at her DVD shelf.

"Hm… What about this one?" She showed her the DVD case. It was Cyrano de Bergerac.

"Sure." She said as she shrugged her shoulders. She laid on bed waiting for Rachel to put the DVD. When she'd done it, she jumped to bed and cuddled next to her.

When the movie was over, Quinn was surprised. The film was about a man, Cyrano de Bergerac, who loved a beautiful girl, Roxane, but didn't express his love for her because he was ugly. When a good-looking boy who's friends with Cyrano wants to marry Roxane, but is really shy with women, Cyrano decides to help him and writes love letters to Roxane, signing them with the name of the other boy, and the girl falls in love with the man that wrote the letters, who she thinks is the other boy. At the end, when Cyrano is about to die, Roxane finally realizes it was him all along.

Quinn felt identified with this stoy. She was Cyrano de Bergerac, and Rachel was Roxane. She was still thinking about that when Rachel noticed she was very quiet.

"Noah, what's wrong?"

Quinn stayed silent, frowning.

"Noah?" she was starting to worry.

"What do you think about the movie, Rachel?" She wanted to know what the brunette thought about it, if it was possible to have a future with her.

"Well, it's a fantastic tragedy, although I could tell you the original play is much more—" She was cut by Quinn, who was serious.

"No, I mean, what do you think about… the love story? If you were Roxane… would you still love Cyrano when she realized it was him that she loved?"

Rachel seemed confused.

"I don't know… That's never happened to me, so I'm not sure. Why are you asking this?"

_Because it is happening. Because I'm not Puck, I'm Quinn. Because you like _me_, and not him. Because I like you, but I'm still lying to you. _Quinn thought. She wanted to tell her so many things, but she didn't.

"Oh, I dunno. I was just wondering." She said, smiling.

"Good, because, that was pretty random. And they call _me_ freak." Rachel joked.

Quinn laughed. "Well, you're the one who wears argyle sweaters and knee socks. And, talking about your wardrobe, we're gonna have to talk about these skirts you wear…" She was smirking, looking down at her thighs, that were showing thanks to a ridiculously short skirt.

Rachel blushed deeply when she realized where Quinn was looking.

"What about them?"

"Well, most of them are the size of my belt, but I'm not complaining, Berry" Her smirk got even bigger, and Rachel blushed even more. If that was even possible.

"Uhm… Well… I…"

"Wow. Rachel Berry is speechless. I'm gonna have to remember this moment forever." She laughed. Rachel didn't react, she was looking down at her feet. "Come on, Rach, I was kidding. Don't be embarrassed. You look really hot in these skirts." The brunette was still looking at her feet. "Crap. You're mad right? You're not a freak at all, Rach, and those sweaters look great on you. I'm sorry."

Rachel finally looked at her, with an intense look.

"I'm not mad at you. I- I just want to…" she didn't finish. What was wrong with her? She'd never seen her so hesitant.

"Want to what? You can tell me, Rachel." She smiled, encouraging her to speak.

"I…" The brunette looked at Quinn and, instead of finishing the sentence, she kissed her. At first, Quinn was pretty surprised, but all of her thoughts disappeared when Rachel licked her lips to deepen the kiss. At the moment she was only able to think about the girl she was kissing. Quinn positioned herself on top of Rachel, who laid on her bed. After a while, the blonde realized that Rachel's hands were playing with the rim of Quinn's shirt, lifting it up. Quinn just took her shirt off, and when she looked down to Rachel, she noticed that she had taken her own shirt off. She kissed Rachel with passion. She was kissing the brunette's neck when she felt Rachel's hands trying to unbutton her jeans. She opened her eyes and quickly broke the kiss.

"Rachel…"

The brunette just put one hand on the back of her neck and brought her back closer, kissing her and trying to unbutton her jeans again. _What is she doing?_ Quinn thought. She separated her lips from Rachel's and said:

"Rach, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, Noah?" The brunette blushed, but smirked, without breaking the eye contact.

"Wait. You want to… have sex? Are you serious?" Quinn was flabbergasted.

"Yes. And of course I'm serious. I would never joke about this. I just… thought you wanted to, since you're always telling me how attractive you think I am and…" Quinn could see that Rachel felt rejected.

"I don't _think_ you're hot. You _are_. And… Rach, I really want to, believe me, it's just that… I want it to be special for you, not just a random hook-up before your dads get home." Rachel smiled.

Oh God, Quinn really, _really_ wanted to do it with Rachel. Probably a few days back she would have killed herself for thinking that, but it was the truth. And she had a pretty good "friend" below her hips that could prove it. But she didn't want to do it with Rachel in Puck's body. That wouldn't feel… right.

"But Noah, it's not just a random hook-up. You're not a random boy. You're very special to me, and by far the best boyfriend I've ever had. I know it's probably to soon to say this, but it's just how I feel… Noah, I—" Rachel couldn't finish the sentence, because both girls heard:

"Rachel, honey, I'm home!" It was one of Rachel's dads. He was coming upstairs. And they were both shirtless, on Rachel's bed. And she was on top of the brunette. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, she was going to get murdered. She couldn't move, she guessed fear had made her freeze. Rachel reacted though, she pushed her and got her shirt, which was on the floor. Quinn was not moving at all, she was sitting on the brunette's bed, thinking about her proximate death. Rachel sighed, frustrated.

"Noah! What are you doing? Hide!" When she heard her whisper, she threw herself on the ground and crawled under the bed. She heard Rachel laying on the bed. A few seconds later, her dad opened the door.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you?" Quinn just saw a pair of sneakers that gave two steps and then stopped next to the bed.

"Hi Daddy. I'm great, and you?" Rachel was very calm, like nothing had happened. Thank God she was a good actress.

"Great!" There was a pause. "Rachel honey, who's this backpack?" _Shit_. Her backpack. It was on the desk, where they had been doing homework.

"Uhm… it's Noah's. He was here before, I was tutoring him in Maths. He forgot it, but I texted him and he knows it's here. I'll just give it to him tomorrow."

"Noah? As in Noah Puckerman? The one that got that Fabray girl pregnant?" Oh God. Well, it was actually understandable that he didn't like Puck. He was the biggest player in Lima.

"Yes, Daddy. And he's actually very responsible now. He's changed."

"Okay, Rachel. Just be careful."

"Yes, Daddy. Can you go now? I was just about to post my daily video on MySpace."

"Of course, sweetie." He kissed her daughter and left, closing the door behind him.

Quinn stayed under the bed until she didn't hear his footsteps anymore. She breathed slowly, trying to calm herself. She got out form under the bed and stood up. Rachel was smiling, apparently relieved that they hadn't got caught. Quinn smiled.

"I almost had a heart attack. Sorry I didn't move earlier. My life was flashing before my eyes." Rachel giggled.

"God, I was scared too. What if he'd caught you shirtless under my bed? I'd be dead by now."

"Well, I have to say, you're a great actress." She commented while putting her shirt back on.

"Thanks Noah." They both smiled lightly. There was an awkward silence. Quinn thought about what Rachel had almost said before. She tried to guess what Rachel wanted to say, but she was completely clueless. She decided to break the ice.

"So, Rachel, about before…" she sat next to her on the bed, grabbing her hand. "I really meant it. I really want to do it with you, but it has to be special for you."

Rachel smiled.

"Thanks. Although, I am ready now, and we could've done it, you know?" Quinn imagined how it would be and she nearly got another boner. _Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies…_

"Yeah, and your dad would've caught us completely naked on your bed." Rachel blushed and giggled. "Anyway, I guess I should get going, it's pretty late." Before standing up, she kissed the brunette, in a long, sweet kiss. When they ended the kiss, Quinn gave Rachel a small kiss on the nose, which was starting to become her trademark kiss.

"Okay Rach, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be here at 8.30." She said, grabbing her backpack.

"Noah, how are you going to leave? Daddy must be in the living room and he's going to see you!" Rachel said, worried.

"I was thinking about the window." She opened the window and threw the backpack through it.

"What? Are you crazy? You're going to get hurt!"

"No, I'm not. It's easy. Don't worry, I've done this a thousand times." She hadn't. But it was just a first floor, she was tall and with Puck's muscular body anything was possible. "So, see ya tomorrow." She smiled at Rachel, who was looking at her with wide eyes, sat on the edge of the window, and jumped. When she got to the ground, she flexed her legs and then stood up. There, she'd done it. She felt like a super hero. Rachel was looking out the window. Quinn smirked and said in a loud whisper:

"I feel like we are Romeo and Juliet." She knelt. "Oh Juliet, I take you at your word: call me but love, and I'll be baptized again; henceforth I will never be Romeo." She'd read Romeo and Juliet in the ninth grade for an English assignement, and she'd loved it, so she'd read it hundreds of times. Now she could quote all of the famous balcony scene by heart.

"Awe Noah, I can't believe you've just quoted Romeo and Juliet!" Rachel seemed pretty excited. Her smile was one of the brightest she'd ever seen on her. Quinn was pretty proud of herself. That was one of the most romantic things ever. She smirked and stood up.

"Good night Rach!" she whispered, and then she jogged to Puck's truck. She smiled all the way to her house. She definetely was one of the happiest girls on Earth. She couldn't believe Rachel wanted to have sex with her, when she had said no to Finn. Wow, it felt good to know the brunette liked her. Hell, it felt good just to have Rachel around. When she got home, she went to bed early, thinking about the next day. A great day she was going to spend with her girlfriend. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, here's the next chapter! Btw, my vacation starts this Tuesday, so I'll be able to write more and post more often and we'll all be happy (I hope). Anyways, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7**

_Beep. Beep. Beep… _

Puck's room. Puck's body. Still there. _Ugh, I want my freaking body back! _She thought, letting anger and frustration take over her.

Quinn was starting to lose hope. It had been three days since she switched bodies with Puck, and she had no idea if this would go back to normal. Like the day before, she let all of her frustration go with Puck's mom and sister, and they both got mad at her, and for a good reason. But, when she saw her girlfriend's face, everything was right. She couldn't help but smile. A smile was always present when she was with Rachel, it was automatic. The brunette got in Puck's truck and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning Noah."

"Morning."

"So, I hope you remember that tomorrow we have to perform our love duet in Glee club. I know we practiced on Monday but you also know how I feel about imperfect performances, so we're practicing today after school at my place. And don't worry, my dads are not home."

"Okay. I just hope I don't have to jump out of your window this time." Quinn joked. She found adorable how bossy Rachel was.

The brunette giggled, but when she talked, her tone was serious.

"Well… I actually wanted you to meet my dads this time. Perhaps you could stay for dinner?" She asked.

Quinn gulped. Meeting Rachel's dads. That was scary. She really wanted them to like her, and she was pretty sure she was going to mess it up and they were going to hate her forever. Yep, she was pretty pessimistic.

"Uhm… your dads? Wow. But, Rach, you heard what your dad said last night. He doesn't like me, and I get it, I've been awful to you in the past, and a jerk to everyone and I don't think your dads appreciate it, considering the fact that—" God, and now she was starting to rambe. Too much time with Berry.

"Noah. You said it yourself, you _have been_ awful to me, but that was before. You've changed, and you make me the happiest girl in the world, and I don't care if they don't like you, they are going to see the new and improved Noah and they're gonna love him." She was smiling, trying to get Quinn to say yes. The blonde was thinking about it, trying to make a decision.

"Please…" Rachel begged, pouting. Oh God, she couldn't say no to _that._

"Fine," Rachel started bouncing on her seat and clapping her hands, with a big smile on her face "but if afterwards they forbid you to see me and we have to break up, it's gonna be your fault." Rachel's smile faded.

"That is _not _gonna happen. But if it did, our love would be like Romeo and Juliet's, who are separated by their families. Which, by the way, reminds me of what you did last night, you know, quoting Romeo. That was…" Rachel stopped talking, trying to find an accurate adjective.

"Romantic, huh?" Quinn grinned. She knew Rachel would love it.

"Yes." Quinn stopped the truck in the school's parking lot. She turned to look at Rachel, who was serious all of a sudden.

"Is anything wrong, Rach?" Quinn asked. She wanted to talk more about her impressive action of last night, but Rachel seemed distracted.

"No… but… Do you remember what we were talking about before my dad arrived home?"

"Sex?" Quinn anwered with a smirk. Rachel was dead serious. "Okay. Uhm… yeah, you were telling me something, right?"

"Yes, I was telling you how much you mean to me, and how special you are, much more than any other boyfriend I've ever had and… well, yesterday seemed a good moment to say it, and now it's probably a bit random, but I have to say it. I—" She couldn't finish the sentence. She was interrupted by someone knocking at the driver's window. It was Santana. Quinn sighed and rolled the window down.

"What do you want, Santana?" She was pissed. She was pretty sure Rachel was about to say something important.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your eye-fucking here, but I wanna talk to you Puck. Alone." She said the last part looking at Rachel, who nodded, getting the message.

"I'll be by my locker Noah." She muttered, and then left.

Quinn got out of the truck and stood next to Santana.

"Okay, what do you want? Shouldn't you be making out with Brittany or something?" She knew she was being a bitch, but she didn't care. Santana the one who acted like a bitch with everyone, including Rachel.

"Well, I've noticed you're dating man-hands again. That means you're not available Puck, and you don't know how much that turns me on." She smirked, getting closer to Quinn.

_Ew. She's such a slut_, she thought. She had never met this side of Santana, the whole slutty-cheerleader pose, and it was pretty annoying.

"Well, hm… " She actually didn't know how to respond to what the cheerleader had said. "Too bad. I have a girlfriend so… Yeah. Okay. Bye."

She said, and walked away. She could imagine Santana was swearing something in Spanish and glaring at her, but she couldn't care less.

When she got to Rachel's locker, she saw the brunette was waiting for her, looking down at her feet. Quinn kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey. Sorry about that. Santana was just… being Santana." She smiled apologetically.

"It's okay, Noah. So, are you ready for Maths?"

"Wait. Santana interrupted us earlier. What did you want to tell me?" She was sure it was something important, because if it wasn't Rachel wouldn't have brought it up again this morning.

Rachel just blushed and smiled.

"Oh, nothing… well, it _is_ something, but it can wait. We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay… Sure." They started walking to class. "by the way, what about having lunch together? I have a surprise for you." She said with a big smirk.

"I would love that. I can't wait, Noah." Her bright smile made Quinn feel like little birds were flying around in her stomach. And it felt pretty awesome.

Quinn skipped 2nd period to go get eveything for her little "surprise". It wasn't nothing special, just a picnic by the lake. So she went home, got a blanket, water, strawberries for dessert and she made grilled cheese. She put everything in the back of her truck and went back to school.

When it was lunch time, and Quinn was waiting for Rachel by her locker. When the brunette got there, Quinn just took her hand and dragged her outside, to her truck. She couldn't wait to spend some time with her. Rachel was giggling.

"Noah, what about my books? And where are we going?"

"Just leave your books in the truck for now. And I told you, it's a surprise." She grinned, getting inside the truck. Rachel did the same.

It was a beautiful, sunny day, so it was perfect. They got to the lake and Quinn took the bag with the food and the blanket and Rachel's hand and walked around the park until they settled on a part of grass covered by the shade of a tree. Quinn opened the bag and prepared everything. When she finished, she looked at Rachel, who was smiling brightly.

"Noah! This is so romantic!"

"And that's not even the best part" She took the grilled cheese out of the bag "I thought you'd like to eat more of this, since I know you loved it."

Rachel just stood there, smiling. Quinn was sitting, waiting for an answer, but the girl seemed at loss of words. She was adorable. The blonde just stood up and kissed her. Rachel answered eagerly and kissed her passionately. The birds in Quinn's stomach seemed to have gone crazy. She loved being with Rachel, she felt all warm and happy, much more than she'd ever been. And then there was this feeling that she'd never had before, and the little birds flying around her stomach and…

_I've fallen for Rachel Berry._ It was too surrealistic. She'd just realized that, but somehow, she didn't feel bad or ashamed about it. In a few days, she had switched bodies with a guy and she'd fallen in love. But it felt really good. She wanted to tell Rachel that she was in love with her, but she was terrified of Rachel's response. She'd probably freak out and tell her it was too fast.

And even if she told her and she said it back… She felt a little weight in her heart. Small, but persistent. The thoughts of being a liar were in her mind all the time, but she tried to push them away. She wanted to enjoy the time she spent with Rachel, because she had the feeling it wasn't going to last much longer. And that thought was devastating. Like she'd done many times in the last few days, she pushed these thoughts aside. She didn't want to ruin Rachel's day. She ended the kiss and smiled at the brunette.

"So… should we eat? I'm starving." Rachel nodded, smiling. Quinn gave her a peck on the nose and took her hand.

Quinn laid on the blanket.

"Oh God, I'm so full!"

Rachel laid next to her, resting her head on her chest and wrapping her waist with her tan arm.

"Me too. And we still have dessert, remember?"

"Woah, I don't think I can take anything else. I'm sure you can though, fattie." Quinn said, teasing hr girlfriend.

Rachel sat up and crossed her arms, clearly mad at her.

"I certainly am not a "fattie". I should let you know that every morning I spend an hour on the eliptical, which helps me staying fit. And by the way you look at me, I can tell you feel attraction towards me, so—"

"Rachel, I was kidding." She sat up next to her. "You are, in fact, smokin' hot." The brunette just blushed, smiling.

"Well, you better watch out Noah, because I've noticed that you've put up a little weight lately…" Rachel said, trying not to grin.

"Oh no, you didn't. Did you just call me fat? You're gonna pay for this Berry." She smirked, and then put an arm under Rachel's legs and the other one on her back, and stood up, lifting Rachel. The brunette squeaked at first, but when she notices she was safe in Quinn's arms she just giggled. The blonde jogged towards the lake. She stood right next to the water.

"You know, you could easily slip from my arms and fall into the lake. Oh my goodness, what are the odds of this tragedy happening?"

"Don't Noah! Please, do not do it." She tried to sound serious, but she failed.

Quinn laughed. Suddenly she flexed her legs, which made Rachel think she was falling. The girl screamed and grabbed Quinn's neck with a surprising strength. When she realized she wasn't falling, she hit her in the chest and crossed her arms.

"Oh come on! You had to suffer a little bit." Rachel didn't even look at her. She was looking at the lake, pissed.

"Rachel." Quinn said with a serious tone. That made the brunette look at her, surprised. Quinn just took advantage of the moment and kissed her. Rachel seemed to forget she was mad at her, because she put her hands on her neck and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth, so that their tongues could meet. Quinn's knees started to feel weak, so she sat on the ground and, carefully, without breaking the kiss, moved forward, making Rachel lay on the grass. Surprisingly, the brunette grabbed her ass, which made Quinn even more turned on. She moaned "Rachel…", which made the girl giggle a bit in the kiss. Quinn laughed too and started kissing her neck, leaving a mark. Now it was Rachel's turn to moan, which made Quinn go crazy. She returned to her girlfriend's mouth and kissed her with passion. Her hand was on Rachel's inner thigh, and it was moving dangerously up. Her hand reached the girl's panties, which made Rachel moan again, louder this time. Quinn couldn't think clearly, and she didn't know wether to keep going or stop. She decided to stop. That wasn't an appropiate place anyway. It had gone way to far, but Rachel made her too horny, and she always crossed the line. The line that Quinn imposed herself, because the brunette didn't seem to have a problem with her wandering hands.

"Rach… Not here." Rachel opened her eyes, and Quinn could see lust in them. God, she wanted her so bad, but not with this freaking body. The girl pouted, clearly wanting more. Quinn laughed. "It's not the place, and you know it."

"You know Noah, I'm getting pretty tired of waiting. You said "no" to me yesterday, which was quite surprising, and you're saying "no" now. It's almost like… you don't want me." She said, feeling rejected. Again.

"No, Rach, you _know_ it's not that" she looked down at her pants, which had a pretty big bump. Rachel blushed. "I told you yesteday already, your first time is going to be special. Mine was really crappy, so I'll make sure yours is perfect." Quinn said. It had been crappy indeed. Ironically, her first time had been with this body - well, with Puck. And she meant what she said to Rachel. But she still hoped the brunette's first time could be with _her_, in her own body.

Rachel smiled.

"Okay, but don't make me wait too much. You already know that I want _everything_ too much."

Quinn gulped, trying to control herself. Fuck, the bump in her pants was _really_ painful.

"So… it's getting pretty late. Maybe we should get going to school?" Rachel giggled, seeing how nervous Quinn was. She stood up and took Quinn's hand, standing her up aswell. They cleaned up everything pretty quickly and got back to school.

When they were in Rachel's locker, Artie stopped and said:

"Hey guys, Mr Schue wanted me to tell you that today we have an extra Glee practice so we can rehearse the "Beat It" number."

They both nodded. Quinn spoke first.

"So, we'll go to your house after Glee then?" Rachel nodded. "Great. See you in Glee." She kissed her on the cheek and jogged to class.

After Glee practice, Quinn stayed at the choir room to try to classify all these sheet music that Mr. Schue had given her. She'd told Rachel to go ahead and that she'd meet her in 5 minutes. She didn't notice Santana standing there, waiting for everyone to leave.

"So, Puck…" She heard Santana's voice dangerously close to her ear, which startled her.

"What the fuck Santana? Are you stalking me now or something?" There she was again, trying to get into Quinn's pants.

Santana just smirked. "Hmm… I love it when you act all tough." She was walking towards her, and Quinn just walked backwards, trying to stay away from her. A few steps later, she felt something against her back. The cheerleader had pinned her against the piano. Great, just great.

"Santana. I have a girlfriend, don't you get it?"

"I know. Does that even make a difference? You've had girlfriends before and that didn't stop you from doing it with me." Her smirk didn't go away. She was getting very close to Quinn. She gave a few steps in her direction, until she stood inches apart. Quinn towered her, trying to sound intimidating so that the cheerleader would just give up trying to seduce her.

"It's different this time, okay? Now move, so I can go—" Quinn couldn't finish the sentence. She was being kissed on the lips by Santana. _What the hell is she doing?_

At that same moment, Quinn heard someone coming into the choir room.

"Noah, what's taking—"

_No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. Fuck!_

Quinn pushed Santana away and looked at Rachel. Her mouth was open by the surprise, and she had tears in her eyes. She had stopped at the door, obviously in shock.

Santana just looked bored.

"Great. RuPaul is here."

"No, no, no, Rachel, listen to me, what you've seen is nothing—"

Rachel just blinked the tears away and ran towards the parking lot.

"Rachel! No! Please…" she could feel her own tears building up in her eyes. She looked at Santana, furious.

"Are you happy? Is that what you wanted?"

"Hmm… No, but it's been pretty entertaining." She commented, brushing it off.

Quinn was about to punch her in the face, and she would've done it if she was in her own body, but with Puck's body she would probably be sued or something. She just gave Santana a disgusted look and tried to follow Rachel to talk to her. And apologize. And tell her how much she loved her, and that what she had seen was a terrible coincidence. But she was nowhere to be found. She decided to go to Rachel's house and wait for her. She would _not _leave until she talked to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey there! So here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**PS. I'll upload the next chapter on Saturday!**

**CHAPTER 8**

It had been 2 hours, and she hadn't seen her get in the house. She was starting to worry. She had called Rachel about 30 times, but she kept on hanging up. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ She had ruined everything. The image of Rachel's face when she saw her and Santana kissing wouldn't go away. Her wide, watery eyes, the look of confusion and complete hurt on her face. She had broken her heart, and that killed her. Why had she let Santana kiss her? She could've left way before she pinned her against the piano. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… The only thing she could think about was how stupid she was. She hated herself for doing this to the brunette.

Suddenly, she heard music coming from Rachel's house. What the hell? She walked to the back of the house. Rachel's bedroom light was on. Oh great. She was here and Quinn hadn't even noticed. How did she get there? She had been at the front door for the longest time. She looked down from Rachel's window and she saw the answer to her question. The back door. She went back to the main door and rang the bell. No one opened. She went to Rachel's window and called her name. No answer. She picked up little rocks from the floor and threw them at her window. Nothing. Fuck. She _had_ to talk to her. She thought about a way of getting into the house. She knew that sounded creepy, but she needed to talk to her, and Rachel wouldn't let her in, so she would have to get in by herself.

After 15 minutes walking around the house trying to find an entrance, she sat in front of the back door, defeated. She started sobbing. She couldn't help it. She'd lost the girl she loved. She couldn't make the tears stop. Her life was a complete mess. She didn't have friends, family, not even her own body. And now she didn't have Rachel, the best thing that had ever happened to her, the reason she even bothered to get out of bed every freaking morning in Puck's body.

She sat there crying for a while, until she calmed down a little. She decided to go home. She would try to talk to her the next day. She took the door's knob to help her get up, and, much to her surprise, it twisted and the door opened. _It was opened. All along. And I was here crying when I could have been with her,_ she thought. She couldn't believe how much of an idiot she was. She had thought about getting inside the house through a window and she hadn't even tried to check if the back door was unlocked. She entered the house. The music clearly came from Rachel's room. It was a sad song she couldn't recognize. She walked upstairs, not sure of what to say when she saw Rachel. She knocked before opening her bedroom door. What she saw broke her heart into millions of pieces. Rachel was curled up on her bed, crying. She couldn't believe _she_ had done this to the brunette. She was disgusted with herself. Rachel didn't see her, because she was facing the other side of the room. She knew what she was doing was extremely creepy, but all she could think was about the girl laying in front of her.

"Rachel…" Quinn whispered, approaching the girl.

The brunette, startled by her presence, sat up, and whiped her tears away.

"Noah. What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" she sounded surprised, but not mad. That was a good sign.

"I'm sorry I got in without permission, I needed to talk to you. The back door was open. I'm really sorry Rach. What happened with Santana—"

"Save it, Noah. I saw everything I had to see." Okay, _now _she sounded pissed. And she had every right to be. She saw her _kissing_ another girl. She was starting to lose hope. Of course Rachel wouldn't believe her. She felt fresh tears building up in her eyes, but she blinked them away. At least she had to try harder to get her back.

"No! That's not what you had to see! That meant nothing. She had been molesting me all day long, and she caught me by surprise, I was about to tell her to fuck off, and then she was kissing me, and then you came and… Seriously, there is nothing going on between us, please, believe me, Rachel." Quinn said, almost begging.

"And why would I believe you, Noah? You've done this to other girl before." Rachel acused, arms crossed across her chest. _Of course,_ Quinn thought, sarcastic, _I had to end up in the body of the town's player. _But it was true. Rachel was right about not trusting her, because she was in Puck's body and he should definetely not be trusted. Quinn sighed. What could she do to make it better? She just decided to tell her how she felt, even though she wasn't sure wether it was going to help or make it worse. She sat next to her on the bed and cupped her face with her hands.

"Because you're not any other girl. It's you, Rachel, and you probably don't want to hear this right now, and it's probably not going to fix anything, but… I would never do this to you because… I love you." She said, looking her right in the eye.

Rachel didn't expect that, because she opened her mouth, in shock. Fuck, she'd made it even worse. The brunette closed her mouth and opened it again, speachless. Quinn was hoping she would say something, anything, but she didn't answer. She had opened her heart to her and there was no response. Well, maybe she deserved it for being so stupid. Defeated, she stood up, ready to leave.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Look, what I just told you is the truth. I was not cheating on you, and I would never do it. I—I… I'll see you tomorrow." She didn't know what else to say. She had ruined everything. She turned around and started walking towards the door, tears forming in her eyes. Again. She couldn't believe how much of a wimp Rachel made her. She felt like she could burst into tears at any moment.

"I love you too."

Quinn froze. She was at the doorway, about to leave, when she heard Rachel whisper that she loved her. She had to be imagining it. She turned around, very slowly, and found Rachel standing up, looking at her. Wait. She had actually said it. Rachel had said that she loved her. The birds in her stomach were going crazy. Rachel loved her. She couldn't stop repeating this sentence in her head. She smiled goofily.

"You… you love me?"

Rachel smiled brightly.

"Yes, Noah. That's what I wanted to tell you yesterday, and this morning, but we were interrupted. I love you. I really thought you would never say it back, but you actually beat me to it."

Quinn felt like she was on a cloud. She felt all dizzy and warm. She grinned widely and she cut the distance between them in two large steps. She wrapped Rachel on a huge bear hug and lifted her up, due to the enthusiasm. The brunette giggled and put her arms around her neck. Quinn ended the hug and left Rachel softly on the ground, but left her hands on her hips.

"So… you believe me?"

"Yes. I guess I just was at the wrong place at the wrong moment. I trust you, I know you weren't cheating on me."

Quinn grinned and gave her another hug, softer this time. All of her sadness and worry had gone.

"Thank God you've forgiven me. I thought I lost you, Rach." She whispered in the crook of her neck.

"Never." Rachel whispered back.

Quinn pulled away and kissed her. It was a sweet, tender kiss. When it ended, Rachel's smile faded and she cupped Quinn's face with her hands and looked at her, frowning.

"Noah… Have you been crying?" Oops. She had seen her red, puffy eyes. Quinn tried to look away, but was stopped by Rachel's hands.

"No." Rachel kept staring at him. "Okay, so I may have spent about 30 minutes sobbing in front of your back door." She said, brushing it off.

Rachel's face softened.

"Noah… I'm sorry…" What? Was she apologizing?

"No, no, don't be. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. You know, when I heard about what Finn did to you, I promised myself I'd never let anything bad happen to you, or hurt you. And here I am, apologizing because I did. I'm such an idiot… If I had ran away from Santana 2 minutes before—"

Rachel shook her head.

"No, it's okay. And plus, thanks to this incident you've told me you love me." Her trademark bright smile returned to her face.

"Yeah, I think I should kiss other girls more often." Rachel opened her mouth, hurt by what she'd said. Quinn laughed and tackled her softly, so they were laying on bed. "I'm kidding! The only girl I wanna kiss is a midget with a beautiful voice. I'm pretty sure you'd love her." Rachel giggled. "Yeah, you'd definetely love her. I do."

Rachel smiled and kissed her with passion. It felt so good to have her in her arms. She thought about all the times she'd been calling awful names to Rachel. That seemed really long ago, but it had actually just been a couple of months. She couldn't think of a time when she was truly happy before the brunette appeared in her life. Now, everything had changed. She wasn't constantly thinking about her baby girl, or her broken family. She was finally and completely happy with the person she loved the most in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey hey hey! So, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!:)**

**CHAPTER 9**

"_Good morning, Ohio. It's 7 am and we have a beautiful day to come!"_

What? The radio? Quinn didn't remember setting the radio to wake her up. _Bah, who cares what wakes me up? _she thought. She just let the radio on, but she didn't even open her eyes. She wanted to sleep a little longer, since she didn't have much sleep last night. She had been at Rachel's house, hanging out with her and her parents until midnight. They were actually really cool, and she thought she'd made a good impression. And apparently, Rachel thought so too, because she was bouncing around the house with a huge smile on her face. She sighed when she thought about Rachel. She couldn't believe she'd been so lucky to have her as a girlfriend. She sighed again. She had to get up to get to school. Anyways, it was Friday, so she'd have all weekend to be with Rachel. She opened her eyes, smiling.

The second she opened them, her smile faded. She couldn't move for a minute. She was in her room. In her own room, not Puck's. Slowly, she got up and walked to her bathroom. Reflected on the mirror, there was a blonde girl with eyes wide open. Yes. It was her, Quinn. She had her body back. She smiled brightly, and tears of joy started to fall from her eyes. The small oppression in her chest was gone. The fear that attacked her every morning when she woke up in Puck's body wasn't there anymore. She was herself again.

She ran back to her room and called Puck.

"Hello?" Puck's voice said. It was obvious that he was still sleeping.

"Puck! It's Quinn. We have our bodies back!" It felt so good to talk and being able to hear her own voice. Puck stayed silent for a minute. Quinn heard movement through the phone, and after while, Puck came back.

"Yes! Oh thank God! I was so fucking scared that I would stay in your body forever…" he started to laugh. Quinn laughed too, releasing all the tension that had been acumulated this past days. "Fuck Quinn, this is amazing. I missed my guns. Oh yeah, the Puckassaurus is back, ladies." She imagined Puck smirking and looking at himself in the mirror, so she just rolled her eyes.

Wait a minute. Puck was supposed to be dating Rachel. _Her _Rachel. Fuck, for a moment she'd forgotten about her. Oh boy, now the tension she had released was back. She had to tell the truth to the brunette, and fast, because it would break Rachel's heart to see Puck flirting with some random slut at school.

"Hey, Puck. Listen to me. I know this might sound weird, but… well, I like Rachel, okay? So I'll try to explain to her what has happened and… I don't know what's gonna happen, but please, I need you to be nice to her if she talks to you, and please, I'm begging you, don't flirt with any other girls when she's around."

"Well, well, well, turns out our little Quinn Fabray has gone gay for Rachel Berry? Didn't see that one coming. Hey, I'll try, but I can't promise anything. You know it, I'm a sex shark, if—"

"Yeah, yeah, if you stop moving, you die." She interrupted him, rolling her eyes. He'd said that hundreds of times. "Just don't be a jerk. And, by the way, our love duet has to be performed today. I'll give you the sheet music at school. Don't mess it up, you know how important this kind of stuff is for Rachel. I'll meet you at the front door at 9, and you'll give me your sheet music for whatever song you're performing with Finn. And yes, we're gonna skip first period."

"Great. See ya later." Puck answered. He was probably going to skip first period anyway, so it didn't really matter. Plus, Puck's first period was with Rachel, and she wanted him as far away from the brunette as possible.

Quinn decided to pick up Rachel to go to school, since Puck didn't even know about the arrangement. She had plenty of time til 8.30, so she took her time showering. She loved having her long, blond hair and her toned, small body back. And she certainly did not miss Puck's body. Not at all.

When she'd finished, she put on one of her prettiest dresses and she went downstairs to have breakfast. Her parents were still sleeping. One thing she didn't miss when she was in Puck's body was her parents. At least Puck's mom cared about her son, but her parents didn't even care. She made toasts, but she couldn't even finish them. She was too nervous. She drank some orange juice, brushed her teeth and drove to Rachel's house.

When the brunette got out of her house, her smile faded, and she frowned. Quinn smiled and waved. Rachel walked slowly towards her car. When she got there, Quinn opened the passenger door from the inside. She flashed the brunette with her best smile.

"Good morning, Rachel. I'll drive you to school today. Puck is… busy."

Rachel nodded, still frowning, and got into the car. She had to stop herself from kissing her. She had to remind herself that she was in her own body, and not Puck's. Quinn decided to drop the news when they got to school, so, in the drive, she tried to break the ice. She didn't know how to act. She was used to talking to Rachel as Puck, someone who obviously the brunette liked. But with her own body, Rachel didn't like her that much, and they weren't even friends. She just tried to be friendly.

"So… big day today in Glee, huh?" Oh God, she sounded like a nosy mom. Rachel's silence didn't help either. She usually was really talkative, but she was being too silent now. Probably it was because Quinn had been a bitch to her for the past years. Ugh, she hated herself. The blonde decided to stop talking to not make it worse. There was an awkward silence all the way to school. When Quinn parked on the parking lot, Rachel opened her door immediately.

"Wait, Rachel. I would like to talk to you about something." Crap. She hadn't thought about how to tell her. She thought about that while Rachel, with a scared expression on her face, sat on the passenger seat and closed the door, staring at her.

"Look. I really don't know how to say this… but… Hum… I…" Her mind was blank. She really didn't know how to tell her something so surreal. Rachel was going to think she was crazy, or on drugs, or something.

"Quinn?" Rachel looked confused. Quinn just decided to start from the beginning.

"Okay. So, here it comes. Don't freak out, okay? And I swear that what I'm about to say is true. So, promise me you're not gonna interrupt me while I'm speaking." Rachel nodded. "Okay… So… Well, you know, well, you've dated Puck for a while now, right? And… well, did you notice that Puck changed? As in, since Monday, he has been all chivalrious and romantic and whatever."

Now Rachel was even more surprised. She nodded again.

"Well… Hmm… This may sound weird but… That "new" Puck, wasn't Puck. It was me."

"Excuse me?" Rachel was getting mad. Oh boy, that was worse than she thought it would be.

"Please don't get mad Rachel. Look, I'm as confused as you are, okay? But I don't know why, when I woke up on Monday I was in Puck's body, and he was in mine. And then you told me you were dating me, well, Puck, and—"

"Quinn. Are you telling me that I havee been dating you instead of Puck for a week? And that you switched bodies?"

"Hmm… Yeah, basically that's the general idea…" Fuck, it sounded crazy, and she knew it.

"Come on, listen to yourself. That doesn't even make sense. I thought your pranks were better than that. And I thought that we had left the name calling and the MySpace comments and all of these actions behind, but I guess it's not." She was frowning and her voice had gone like an octave higher. Wow, she _was_ mad.

"No! It's not a prank! I swear to you, it's been me this whole week! Okay, on Monday I made grilled cheese for you, and we practiced for our love duet, the one from the Lion King 2. And on Tuesday you told me you didn't love Finn anymore, and Wednesday your dad almost caught us making out, shirtless on your bed, and yesterday you saw Santana and I kissing and I sneaked into your room and I told you I loved you and—" She took a deep breath and lowered her voice, which had gone louder and louder "I love you, Rachel."

The brunette had been listening to her speech completely silent. Quinn smiled and thought that she had convinced her, but when Rachel talked, she could see how mad she was at her. Crap, she had come out too strong.

"Quinn, I don't know how you know all that, but it's really creepy. You know, I could sue you for stalking me."

The blonde felt like she'd just been slapped on the face. She felt her eyes watery and her lower lip start to quiver. She was _not_ going to cry in front of Rachel. She had to be strong. It didn't matter how much the brunette hated her right now, she was going to get Rachel back. The girl just glared at her and left the car. She tried to blink the tears away, but it was impossible. She broke down right there, where everyone could see her. She couldn't care less. Because, who was she kidding? She wasn't going to get Rachel back.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello there! So, lately I've been having trouble writing. I don't know why, I'm not inspired, and I can't write. It sucks. Anywho, I just wanted to let you know that if I don't upload soon it's because I'm failing as a writer, not because I'm dead or anything. So, here's the next chapter! Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 10**

Fifteen minutes later, after the conversation with Rachel, she was waiting for Puck at the front door. He got there late, of course. And he was smirking, of course. Ugh, she wasn't in the mood for Puck and his bad-boy-meets-neanderthal pose.

"Hey blondie."

"Hello. Here's the sheet music. Yes, it's Disney. You will have it ready for Glee today, I don't care if you don't want to, I make you do it, okay? Where's my sheet music?"

Puck gave her the sheet music, mouth closed. She guessed he knew she wasn't in a good mood. Her love duet with Finn was "Don't Know Much" by Linda Ronstadt and Aaron Neville. Cool. She didn't even care the song she sang, she just knew she was going to sing it to Rachel. She grinned and, without a word, she went to auditorium to practice.

She had skipped all of the morning classes, and she'd been reheasing in the auditorium all this time. By now, she knew by heart the lyrics and she nailed the song. She was proud of herself. She decided to go grab something to eat, and then maybe talk for a bit with Santana and Brittany. On her way to the cafeteria, she saw Puck and Rachel talking. She hid behind a corner and tried to eavesdrop. They were fighting about something. She didn't really know, but it had to be Puck's fault. Crap, she should've had kept an eye on him, so he couldn't speak to Rachel at all. He was just being a jerk, she was sure. Suddenly, Rachel ran away from Puck and went into the nearest bathroom. He just stood there, frowning, and then left.

Quin followed Rachel into the bathroom. She heard someone crying inside a stall.

"Rach? You okay?" No answer. The crying stopped.

"Rachel, I know it's you. Get out and maybe we can talk about it?"

She heard Rachel blow her nose and then the door stall opened. Her eyes were red and puffy. Quinn wanted to be nice and friendly, but she had all these couple-y feelings inside her and she had to stop herself from hugging and kissing the girl. Instead, she just brushed a lock of her hair away from her face.

"What did he do?" Quinn said, sighing.

Rachel's lips quivered and she broke down, hugging Quinn. The blonde froze for a second, but once the initial shock was over, she wrapped Rachel into a loving hug. It felt good to have the brunette in her arms, even if it was with her own body. She loved it even more, because there wasn't that much of a height difference between them. Quinn just stayed quiet, rubbing small circles on Rachel's back, trying to comfort her. When the girl had calmed down a little bit, she whispered into Quinn's neck.

"He-he has changed so much. He's not the Noah of the few last days and… what you said… it's just so weird… but it makes sense…"

"Rachel, I already told you the truth. Ugh, I knew he was going to hurt you once he was back in his body. I'm sorry—" Rachel suddenly moved away from Quinn and ended the hug. The blonde sighed again. She felt the tears acumulating in her eyes and her lower lip quiver. Again. Rachel's rejection was obvious in her actions. She didn't want her.

Rachel washed her face and walked towards the door. Quinn couldn't stop the tears anymore, she started sobbing uncontrolably. The brunette heard her sobs and turned around, hesitating. The blonde just turned her back to the door and tried to hide from Rachel, but she'd already seen her crying. Great, now she looked like a _pathetic_ stalker. Quinn heard the door opening and closing again. She was gone. Rachel was out of her life. She got into a stall, sit on the toilet and cried her eyes out. Even when lunch break was over, she stayed there, crying. She didn't even bother to go to class.

She knew this would happen. How could she have been so naïve to think that Rachel would take her back? She hated herself for being so hopeful. She had tried so hard… Well, not that much actually. But she didn't want to be too pushy. But she _loved_ her, she had to be pushy. But if Rachel didn't love her back, she couldn't make her date her. But… but she didn't know what to do. She stayed there, in a lame bathroom stall thinking about this subject. When it was time to go to Glee practice, she had decided that she would try one more time. The last chance to get Rachel back. She would talk to her, sing to her, pour her heart into the song and, if this didn't work… well, she'd have to forget about Rachel.

Full of determination, she got out of the bathroom and went to Rachel's locker. She wasn't there. She walked to the choir room, only to see Rachel about to get in.

"Rachel! Wait!" she called. The brunette stopped and turned around.

"I wanna talk to you. In private, please." She took Rachel's hand and dragged her a few steps away from the door, trying to keep the conversation away from the whole Glee club. She pinned her against the wall and took her by her shoulders.

"Look, this is the last time I will ever speak to you, if you want it that way. It's the last chance I have to take you back, okay? I don't want to become the new Jewfro, I'm not going to be begging you to be with me." She removed her hands from Rachel's shoulder. That might have been too aggressive. "So, I've already told you. Puck and I switched bodies. I've been him for the last week. You didn't believe me this morning when I told you about all of the things we did together, but I'll try again, I don't know how else to convince you that it was me. Rachel, you wanted to have sex with me, but I wanted to take it slow. Remember? After we watched Cyrano de Bergerac and—" She realized something. " Don't you see it now? Why do you think I asked you that random question about the movie? I asked you that if you were Roxane, what would you have done if you discovered that Cyrano was the one who was writing the letters. Wanna know why? Because I felt like I was him, and you were Roxane, and the guy you thought you loved is Puck. But you don't. You love me. And I love you." Oh God, she was about to cry again. "And…" She looked up to the ceiling and blinked her tears away. "I hope that you realize this soon, because it's breaking my heart."

Rachel was just staring at her, processing the information. Quinn wasn't sure if this speech had actually convinced the brunette. Without even thinking about it, she got closer to the brunette. She cupped her face with her hands and looked at her eyes. She got even closer to her and she gave her a small kiss on the nose. Rachel gasped. Quinn just smiled sadly and got into the choir room, trying not to cry. That was it. She'd tried and she didn't know if it had worked.

Rachel got into the choir room frowning. That was a bad sign. She just stared at her, but the brunette never made eye contact. Mr Schue came in and Kurt and Mercedes performed first. Quinn didn't even know what song they had sung. She was completely lost on her thoughts about Rachel. When it was Rachel's turn, she got onstage with Puck. When she started singing, she didn't even look at Quinn for a second. She was completely focused on Puck. Of course, she was singing to him. She was serenading him in front of her. Again, she felt like crying. _God, what am I, three? Stop acting like a child, Fabray_, she told herself. She couldn't. She managed to keep her tears for herself, but every time Puck sang, she mouthed the words, wishing she was the one singing with Rachel.

When the song was over, everyone complemented them. Yeah, Puck had done a good job. After some performances, it was her turn. She went to the front of the class, with Finn, who was looking happy. Had he arranged things with Puck? Was he nice to her again? She didn't even care. Now she was focused on singing the song perfectly. The piano started playing. Finn sang first.

_Look at this face_

_I know the years are showin'_

_Look at this life_

_I still don't know where it's goin'_

_I don't know much_

_But I know I love you_

_And that may be_

_All I need to know_

It was her turn now. She turned to Rachel, who was looking at her, and started to sing.

_Look at these eyes_

_They never seen what mattered_

_Look at these dreams_

_So beaten and so battered, ooh…ooh…_

Rachel blushed and looked at her feet. She didn't look pleased at all though.

_I don't know much_

_But I know I love you_

_And that may be_

_All I need to know_

She sang with Finn now. They did sound really good together, actually.

_So many questions_

_Still left unanswered_

_So much_

_I've never broken through_

She had to sing alone again. She tried to look at Rachel, but she didn't look back. Great.

_And when I feel you near me_

_Sometimes I see so clearly_

_The only truth I've ever known_

_Is me and you_

At the end of the song, Quinn felt hopeless. She'd lost her. She knew it.

_I don't know much_

_But I know I love you_

_That may be_

_All there is to know, whoa…oh…oh…oh…ah…_

When they finished, everyone cheered and clapped. Mr Schue was really surprised, and he even complimented them. Rachel clapped politely but she didn't even look at her. Quinn excused herself, saying she didn't feel well, and went home. She couldn't be in the same room as Rachel for another hour without crying like a baby. She just held her tears back until she got home. Once she was safe there, she weeped as much as she wanted to. She thought she'd cried too much already this afternoon, but that was nothing compared to this time. She cried and cried for the longest time, until she fell asleep on her bed, exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: HEY! Sorry it took sooo long to update, I'm really busy lately and with the World Cup and all (you know, I'm from Spain!) I haven't had time to upload. So, here's the new chapter. I haven't had time to check if it was well written or if it had any spelling mistakes so, I apologize if there's any of them. And, I also wanted to tell you that on the 16th of July I'm going on a family trip for like 2 weeks, so I don't think I'll be able to update, I'll try though! Anyways, sorry about this long author's note. (It actually continues at the end of the chapter...haha. But don't read it until you finish it!). So, here it is. Enjoy!:)**

**CHAPTER 11**

_Ding, ding… ding, ding… ding, ding…_

_What the-? Who is it? _Quinn thought, startled, when the sound of someone ringing at her door woke her up. She wasn't in the mood for visits. It was dark out, so she guessed she'd been asleep for a long time. Her parents were visiting her sister at UCLA for the weekend, and of course, they hadn't invited her, so she was alone.

_Ugh, do I really have to get up?_ She really didn't want to. She just put her pillow over her head and waited until the intruder got tired and left. But it didn't. For about 10 minutes, the annoying noise didn't stop. Pissed, Quinn got up and practicly ran downstairs. Someone was about to get a bit of the old Quinn Fabray, the head-bitch-cheerleader.

When she opened the door, her jaw dropped, in shock. There was Rachel Berry, with one hand on the door bell, looking surprised too. She spoke first.

"Oh, Quinn. I didn't think you were going to open… I'm sorry. Were you busy?"

Quinn shook her head, still frozen.

"So… Can I come in?" Rachel said with a polite smile.

"Oh! Uhm, yeah, of course, come on in." She let the door open for the girl and walked to the living room. She sat on the couch, legs crossed. Rachel followed her and sat next to her. There was an awkward silence for a while. What did she want?

"I believe you." Rachel said.

Quinn, with wide eyes, looked at her. Rachel was staring at her.

"Excuse me?" Did she just said she believed her? And that meant that… she wanted to be with her?

"I believe you. Everything. The story about the switched bodies. About us… dating." Rachel smiled lightly.

"You do?" Quinn grinned, "And… what does that exactly mean? As in… things between us…" Rachel's grin had faded. Oh, oh. She was going to get rejected again. She didn't know if she could take it this time. She'd cried too much already that day.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but I'd like to try something, if it's okay with you…" Rachel bit her lip, hesitant. Quinn felt herself licking her lips, staring at Rachel's. Oh God, she hoped Rachel hadn't noticed. But the brunette biting her lip had been an instant turn on for her. She looked at Rachel's eyes. She just smirked and got closer to her. Was she going to kiss her? Rachel put one hand on Quinn's cheek and brought her closer. Oh yes, she was going to kiss her. Quinn just smiled brightly and leaned in.

Her first kiss with Rachel in her own body. It felt even better with her own lips than with Puck's. She decided to be gentle, since the brunette was just "experimenting". She kissed her softly, trying to be sweet and delicate. But Rachel cupped Quinn's cheek with her other hand and opened her mouth, licking the blonde's lower lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Quinn opened her mouth eagerly. She couldn't believe Rachel had kissed _her_. Quinn Fabray. In her own body. She felt like she was in heaven. She tried to test her boundaries, and started to slowly move forward, positioning herself on top of Rachel, like she'd done so many times in Puck's body. But this time it was different. In a way, it felt like her very first kiss with the brunette. Rachel didn't seem to care about the change of position. If anything, it made her even more passionate. Quinn was euphoric. She had Rachel. She hadn't lost her. She got a little carried away and started to trace small patterns on Rachel's stomach, under her shirt. She kept doing this for a while, not going any further, until the brunette took the rim of her shirt and tried to remove it. Quinn ended the kiss. This was probably going too far.

"Woah, wait, Rachel." She sat down and took Rachel's hands, so she couldn't take her shirt off. "Are you sure you wanna get that far? I mean… you just said you wanted to try something, and… well, I'd love to continue, but, are you sure you want to? We haven't even decided if we are… something." Quinn felt like she'd blown it. What if Rachel didn't want to be with her? What if she didn't want to date her, and that make-out session had been just a mistake for her?

"Something?" Rachel asked, sitting down properly.

"Well… you know how I feel about you and… well after this I thought that you… well, you probably don't, it's okay, I get it—" She was cut off by Rachel.

"Quinn! I loved kissing you in your body. That was what I wanted to try. I wanted to see if I wanted you as much as I wanted you as Noah and… well, I guess you can see it by yourself."

Quinn smiled, blushing.

"I know this might be weird for you. I get it. For me, you're still the same Rachel. But seeing me in a different body… well, I understand if it's too difficult for you to... you know… be, hm… together?"

"Yes, it's been quite hard. But I understood that you're the person I fell in love with, not Noah. And yes, Quinn, I'd love to be with you as your girlfriend." Rachel said, smiling.

Quinn just grinned, cupped the brunette's face with her hands and kissed her. When she ended the kiss, she kissed her softly on the nose and smiled brightly.

"Rach… I was meaning to ask you something… When did you know I was telling the truth? What made you believe me?"

"Well, at first, I obviously didn't believe you, although the accurate descrpition of what we had done together was kind of disturbing. Then, I talked to Noah, and I realized that he had changed a lot since yesterday. And, well, your story made even more sense in my head. Afterwards, when I saw you crying in the bathroom… well, I started thinking that maybe you were serious… But what really made me change my mind was the kiss. You know, the kiss on the nose. That's something that I found absolutely adorable when Noah- well, you- did it, and I thought it was kind of his trademark kiss… and then you did it and the whole story just clicked. Everything made sense, even though it was completely impossible."

"Wow. I thought I had lost you forever. Cause, you know, I was kinda serenading you in front of the whole Glee club and you didn't even look me in the eye…" She winced a little when she thought about how much that had hurt. Rachel noticed and hugged her.

"I know. I'm sorry. I was thinking about our relationship. I didn't know if I wanted to be with you, or just stay with Noah. But I made the right decision and here I am. I'm sorry I hurt you, Quinn." She said, still hugging her.

"It's okay, I get it. Like I said, discovering that your boyfriend is actually the queen bitch of your school is not something that you get everyday." Quinn said, chuckling.

"No, you're not the "queen bitch" of the school, Quinn." Rachel said, quoting Quinn. "Well, not anymore. But… There's something that upsets me." She said, frowning.

"What is it?" Quinn asked, alarmed.

"Well, I hate the fact that you are constantly trying to avoid any kind of sexual encounter with me."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh. She had expected something serious, and it was just about sex.

"What? Don't you think it's serious? I have been practicly begging you to do it and you're always saying no." Rachel said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Rach, if I was avoiding having sex with you it was because I didn't wanna do it in Puck's body. That would be just… gross. And I actually want to make it special for you, I was serious too. Don't you want to remember your first time as something magical and perfect? And even if you think it's not necessary, I can assure you, looking back, you'll wish it had been with the person you loved and that you had been completely ready. I feel like it's too soon for you. I mean, we've only been dating for a week." Quinn cuppped Rachel's face, so the brunette had to look at her in the eyes. Rachel just pouted.

"But it _will _be with the person I love, and I _am_ ready."

Quinn chuckled at her girlfriend's childish pose. And she wanted to have sex? She acted like a 10 year old most of the time, she thought.

"Well, I'm ready too. I know it's not my first time, but I want to make it special for me too, since my first time was really crappy" Rachel smirked when she heard that. "But it's not gonna happen today. It's going to be soon though, I promise. I don't think I can actually keep myself from humping you much longer." She said, laughing.

"Good. I was hoping to hear that." Rachel said, with a nod.

"Oh, and by the way, my parents are not home this weekend, so… maybe you'd like to have a sleepover? And no, I told you, it's not happening tonight, Rach." She laughed. " God, I feel like I'm talking to Puck." Rachel just hit her softly in the arm, giggling.

"Okay, let me just tell my dads." She got her cell phone out from her purse and dialed her Dad's cell.

Quinn stared at her while she was talking to one of her dads, smiling. She couldn't believe she'd gotten Rachel. The most beautiful, kind and sweet girl in the world. Wow, she was lucky. Her eyes travelled from her face down to her thighs, that were exposed thanks to her short skirt. God, she was hot too. Quinn asked herself why she was holding back and she wasn't ripping Rachel's clothes off right now. Right, she wanted to make it special and all that stuff. Ugh, why was she so chivalrious? She could be undressing Rachel right now and… Quinn shook her head, trying to keep these images out of her head. If she wanted to control herself, she couldn't think about this kind of stuff.

At that moment, Rachel ended the call.

"So, my dads say its okay for me to stay here. So, what do you want to do? We have all night long to ourselves…" She smirked, moving forward to meet Quinn's face in a kiss.

Quinn enjoyed Rachel's touch for a while and then broke the kiss.

"Maybe we could make dinner? I'll let you cook if you want." Quinn said, with a shy smile.

Rachel sighed, obviously disappointed she wasn't seducing Quinn.

"Okay. Now you're gonna taste some real food, and not that junk that you call grilled cheese." The brunette said, trying to sound serious, but failing. At the end of the sentence, she giggled softly.

Quinn brought her hands to her chest and acted like she'd been shot in the heart. Then, she let herself fall on the couch, closed her eyes and sticked her tongue out, faking her own death. She heard Rachel giggle.

"Oh come on, Quinn. You know I love it." She chuckled some more.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, you killed me." Quinn said, with her eyes still closed.

"Oh, but you can talk, right genius?" The brunette said with a sarcastic tone.

Quinn pursed her lips and nodded with her head.

She heard Rachel chuckle and then she felt the brunette's lips on her exposed neck, placing small kisses there. Quinn let out a small groan of pleasure, and Rachel chose a spot on her neck and started kissing and sucking, leaving a mark.

"God, Rachel… If you keep up with this…" Quinn whispered.

"Mhm?" Her girlfriend answered, in a seductive tone, leaving a trail of small kisses down her collarbone.

"I—I…" Quinn felt like her neurones didn't work. What was wrong with her head? Why wasn't she capable of thinking clearly? "Uh… Rach… I don't think—we—you…should…hmm—"

Rachel interrupted her.

"Shh. Relax, Quinn." She left small kisses on the blonde's shoulder, and she was starting to place her hand on Quinn's thigh, moving it slowly upwards.

God, Quinn wanted this so bad. Why was Rachel so insistent? She meant it when she said she wanted to make it special.

"Wow, wow, Rach, you have to stop." She whispered, finally being able to control herself.

Like she'd done the other times she'd said no, Rachel pouted.

"Why, Quinn? I don't understand. You're in your own body now. And I think doing it at any time with you would be special. God, Quinn, I thought that if I took the lead…"

Quinn chuckled.

"Sorry, you almost got me there, but I'm too strong to be seduced." She got up and offered her hand to Rachel. "Now come on, let's go make dinner."

Rachel hesitated, still upset about the incident, but after a few seconds she smiled softly and took Quinn's hand.

* * *

**AN: What did you think? I'm writing now cuz I need your help. Yes, Rachel and Quinn are finally together. So, do you want me to keep posting? I mean, I will, but I dont think I want to make it too long (even though I love writing about these 2 girls together). And about the sex... Should I write it? As in, should I be specific and write the erotic part? Cuz, I've never done it before and it could be awful. So, I hope you review to let me know what you think! Thank you!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello! I'm so sorry it's taken me this much to upload. I've been too busy. So, I decided to write the sex part. And no, I'm sorry, it's not happening in this chapter. Soon though, don't worry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**PS: Spain World Champion! Woohooo!:D**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Rach, that was delicious." Quinn said, leaning back on her chair.

"Thanks, Quinn. It's good to see my cooking skills are appreciated by the person who claims to make the best grilled cheese in the world." She answered, smirking.

"Well, you earned it. The noodles were amazing. And the carbonara sauce… Mmh…" The blonde said, licking her lips. "Okay, from now on, you're the designated cook. Deal?" She said, sticking her hand out in the air so that the brunette could take it.

"Deal." Rachel said, shaking hands.

"Great. So, what do you wanna do now? We could watch a movie, put on some TV, or just hang out."

"A movie would be lovely." Rachel said, smiling.

"Okay. Come here." Quinn stood the brunette up by the hand they were holding and dragged her to the living room. "So, we don't have a lot of DVD's… Most of them include "inappropiate topics"," She explained, gesturing the quotation marks with her fingers "as my parents would say. But, lucky for you, we have some Disney classics. They're innocent, christian movies that would never corrupt the minds of their perfect daughters." She said with evident bitterness in her voice. "Hmm… what about the Beauty and the Beast? You know, the Beauty falls in love with the Beast because of who he is and not what he looks like… Sounds familiar."

Rachel smiled softly. That was odd. Normally she would have giggled or something.

"Yes, the Beauty and the Beast sounds great."

Quinn put the DVD in the player, took the remote control and sat on the couch next to Rachel. The brunette seemed distracted, and she was frowning slightly. Quinn pressed pause and looked at her. Rachel didn't even notice.

"Rach? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Everything seemed to be perfect between them.

Rachel's head snapped up and she looked surprised, like she'd been busted doing something illegal.

"Oh, nothing." She said, trying to look casual.

"Oh come on. You're not fooling me. What is going on?"

"It's just that… Well, what you said about your parents. It looks like you're still somehow mad at them for what they did to you, even though they have taken you back. Does that mean that... They still act like they did before?"

"Oh yeah, definetely. They just took me back because I gave Beth up. If I had kept her, I'd be living at Puck's now. They think that if I come back to the house with a flat stomach and without a baby, they can act like the last 9 months haven't happened. I just think it's better to live here so I can stop being a nuisance to Puck. Anyways, they truly don't care about me, so they leave me alone. And I'm not complaining." She said, brushing it off. She acted like it didn't hurt, but it did. The feeling of not being worthy of love was still present. Wasn't fatherly love unconditional? Wasn't she supposed to be loved and supported after she made the single and biggest mistake of her life? There was a part of her that told her that if she had been a better daughter she would've been more loved by her parents. A part that told her that it was actually her fault.

"But… well, I know they kicked you out of your own house, but they're still your parents." Rachel said, stating the fact.

Quinn felt tears coming to her eyes. Yes, it was a fact. They _were_ her parents, one of the most important people of anyone's life, and they pushed her away constantly. Dammit, it hurt like hell. She didn't want to break down in front of Rachel, but all of her feelings of rejection and sadness that she had tried to brush off came back, stronger than ever. Her lip started to quiver. Oh God, she was about to have the melt down of the century.

"Quinn…." Rachel whispered, taking her hand.

That was all it took for Quinn to start sobbing uncontrollably. She felt Rachel's arms wrap around her and trace small circles on her back. While crying, she opened up and told the brunette about how she was truly feeling, how she thought that her parents would love her if she had been a better daughter. How deep down, she thought it had been her fault. Rachel kept on hugging her and whispering recomforting words in her ear. She _did_ feel better. After a while, she calmed down and stopped crying. Then, Rachel ended the hug and cupped her face with her hands instead.

"Quinn, listen to me. It's not your fault that your parents kicked you out of your house. You made a mistake and they didn't support you. I… I can't imagine how hard it is. I'm really sorry you had to go through this alone. You're really strong."

Quinn whiped her tears away and smiled.

"Thank you. For being here, I mean. Everything is so much easier with you around. I already told you that, but anyways, it's the truth. My life has been a mess lately, and you're the only thing that makes me happy."

Rachel tucked a stray of hair behind Quinn's ear and kissed her softly.

"I'm happy to make you happy, Quinn. Now, let's watch the movie. I've always loved it." She said, smiling.

Quinn smiled too and curled up in Rachel's arms. She pressed play and the movie started.

During the movie, Rachel hummed along with the songs, but Quinn didn't care. She liked hearing the brunette sing more than anything. By the end of the movie, Quinn was laying on the couch with her head resting on Rachel's lap, and the girl was running her fingers in her hair, playing with it softly.

Quinn looked at her watch. It was almost 10.

"So…" she started, standing up "wanna go upstairs?"

"Sure."

They walked upstairs holding hands, until they got to Quinn's room.

"I'm gonna go put my pyjamas in the bathroom, here, have these." The blonde said, handing a white shirt and a pair of shorts to the girl.

She went to the bathroom, put on her pyjamas and brushed her teeth. When she went back to her room, Rachel was wearing the shorts, which were extremely short— she definetely had _not _done it on purpose— and Quinn blushed. Of course, she could see Rachel's thighs anytime at school, thanks to her short skirts, but these shorts were almost panties. She thought about the situation they were in. They were at Quinn's house, alone, about to spend the night. They could easily take their clothes off and then— _God, my teenage hormones are driving me crazy. Why does Rachel make me so horny all the time? _The girl thought, shaking her head. She tried to act casual to try to hide the fact that she was extremetly turned on.

"Uhm… It's been a long day, and I'm pretty tired. Do you mind if we go to bed now? Of course, you could stay awake, there's the TV, movies, and even books you could… uhm, watch, or read, whatever." Quinn said. She noticed how awkward she was acting. She mentally cursed herself.

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'm quite tired myself. I'd like to go to bed too. Where do I sleep?" Rachel asked, looking at the blonde expectant.

"Uhm… Here. With me. I mean, if that's okay with you. The bed is king size, so it's big enough for both of us and we'll have enough separation space between our bodies, so it's not going to be inappropiate if we sleep together, as in, in the same bed—" Quinn started rambling this time. She was interrupted by Rachel, who seemed to be amused by her behavior.

"Quinn. Calm down. Yes, it's okay if we sleep on the same bed." She giggled. "It's almost like you think something's going to happen tonight…?" She said with a big smirk on her face.

"Oh, no, no, absolutely not. No, no, it's not that. No, no, not at all… Humm… No." Oh God. She couldn't believe how nervous she was all of a sudden. And the way she'd said "no" like fifteen times? She was being ridiculous. Rachel's smirk was getting bigger and bigger.

"Right… Woah, is it me or it's getting hot in here?" Rachel said, lifting her shirt so that she could vent her stomach. Quinn gulped. Wow, the vision of her girlfriend's flat stomach was just… hot. She knew she was staring, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Rachel.

Quinn's eyes wandered their way up, taking their time around Rachel's breasts and then looking at her in the eyes. The brunette just grinned machievously.

"Hum… Ya, it is kinda hot. I'll just… open the window and… Yeah." Quinn muttered, making her way to the window. She opened it and poked her head out of it, thanking God for the cool air that allowed her to think clearly for a while. She took a deep breath and calmed down. Then, she turned around, decided to have a nice, civil conversation with Rachel before heading to bed, only to find the brunette inches apart from her body.

"Quinn. I can't help but notice how nervous you are. How come?" Rachel asked, playing innocent, but with her huge smirk still on her face.

"God, Rachel. You make it so, so hard…" Quinn confessed, sighing.

"Hard to what?"

"To not jump you right here!" The blonde exclaimed "Look, I know I said I want it to make it special. And that's true! Crap, I've said it like twenty times in two days. The thing is… Well, maybe I'm kinda scared too, okay?" Quinn even surprised herself when she said it.

"Scared of what? Of me?" Rachel asked, confused.

"No! Well, yes. No! I mean… You know the consequences of my first time havig sex and… I know it can't happen between us, but still, sex is what basically screwed up my life and… I feel like it could screw it up again when I do it. There, I said it." Quinn said, crossing her arms. She was pretty mad at herself. How could she be so pathetic? She had the girl she loved with her, and she was having doubts about something as simple as sex.

Rachel seemed to have softened a bit, and was caressing the length of her arms slowly.

"Honey, I'm sorry I've been pushing you. I know I can be a little… intense, as some of the nicest people at McKinley would say, but I didn't know you felt that way. From now on, no more sexual offers. I'll be here when you are ready."

Quinn chuckled and hugged her tight.

"And that's the reason number 500 of why I love you." She whispered in her ear.

Rachel broke the hug abruptly and pouted.

"There's only 500?"

Quinn just laughed.

"Actually, there might me some more… Like thousands and thousands of them, probably. Just don't get too full of yourself now, Berry."

Rachel opened her mouth to protest, but the blonde just kissed her. It was the best way to shut her up.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey! Im so so so so sorry for taking this long. I'm actually on vacation, so it's been pretty hard. And I just finished writing this, and I wanted to update really fast so I haven't checked if there are any mistakes, so I apologize, because there's gonna be plenty. Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**CHAPTER 13**

Quinn slowly opened her eyes. She was in her room, in her body. And she had the most beautiful girl in the world in her arms. Rachel was still sleeping, and she couldn't look more adorable. The blonde just yawned and watched her girlfriend sleep. She felt complete with her. Like nothing bad could happen to her if Rachel was there. She'd never felt that way about any other guy she'd dated. Not even Finn. That thought made her smile. Who would have thought that she would find love in her enemy, the music freak Rachel Berry?

After a while, the brunette opened her eyes. When she saw that Quinn had been staring at her, she blushed.

"Have you been watching me in my sleep?"

"Good morning to you too. And yes, I was. I couldn't sleep with all the snoring. Jeez, Rach, I don't think this relationship is gonna work out if you keep snoring like an 80 year old man." Quinn joked, with a smirk.

"Excuse me? I certainly do _not_ snore, and I am hurt by this accusation." Rachel said, sitting up and placing her arms across her chest.

"You know I'm kidding Rach. Come on, lay down with me for a while." The blonde said, pushing Rachel softly back so she was laying down beside her. "There. Much better. And, fyi, I was staring because you look too cute when you sleep."

Rachel smiled and snuggled closer to Quinn. The blonde put an arm around her waist and brought her closer.

"You know? I've been thinking…" Quinn started, frowning due to her deep thoughts "This whole switching bodies experience… What if it happened for a reason? I don't know, it feels like God, or something, or someone, made it happen so that I could be happy." She stopped and looked at Rachel, who nodded. "Before this happened… Well, I was kinda depressed about giving up Beth. And then it happened, and I started spending time with you, and I fell in love." She smiled softly. "And the moment I realized it, I was back on my own body. It's… confusing, I know. But I can't help but think that it was all part of a superior plan to make me find love or something. I don't know. I'm sorry, am I being too phylosophical for a Saturday morning?" She asked Rachel, a little ashamed of her rambling.

"No, not at all. What you say makes sense. I don't think switching random bodies happens without a reason. Well, technically, 24 hours ago I didn't even think it happened at all. Anyways, the point is that, whatever the reason was, I'm happy it happened. I don't think we would have ended up together if it hadn't." Rachel explained, absentmindedly playin with Quinn's fingers.

"Or would we? What if our destiny was to end up together?" Quinn said, joking a bit. She didn't know if it was true, maybe it was, but she just decided to enjoy the moment being with Rachel.

"Okay, I think _that's_ too much for a Saturday morning." The brunette groaned, burying her face in the pillow.

"Oh, come on! It's 9 already! I thought you woke up everyday at 6 am for your daily morning routine?" Quinn asked, pushing Rachel lightly.

"Well, I normally do, but I don't have a girlfriend sleeping next to me every night either."

"Touché, Berry." Quinn said with a smirk. "So, what do you want for breakfast? Do you want to take a shower first?"

"Sure." Rachel said as she got up from bed and headed to the bathroom.

"You have towels in the cupboard, and you can use my shampoo!" Quinn yelled to the brunette through the door. She heard the sound of water running and she got up too, heading to the kitchen. She decided to make breakfast. She wasn't really good at cooking, but she grabbed one of her mom's cooking book and looked for a recipe to make waffles. Of course, with soy milk, since Rachel was a vegan. The waffles turned out okay, but the problem was the kitchen. It had ended up completely messy. It was covered by a thin layer of flour, due to a little incident that Quinn had trying to open the flour bag with her bare hands. At the end, the flour had ended up all over the kitchen and herself. Anyways, she forgot about the mess and she put the waffles and an orange juice on a tray and went upstairs to get Rachel her breakfast. When she opened her bedroom door, she found her girlfriend wrapped in a small towel just standing there. When she saw Quinn, she immediately blushed.

"Oh, Quinn. Sorry, I just got out of the shower and I was looking for you because I needed some clothes, since I don't want to wear yesterday's, but I didn't know what I could borrow without y our permission and I didn't know where you were so…"

Quinn just listened to Rachel ramble with wide eyes. There she was, a very half-naked, wet Rachel. Just the sight turned her on immediately. But no, she couldn't jump her there and then. She couldn't. She would make it special.

"Rachel—" She blurted out, interrupting the other girl. "I understand. It's fine. You can take whatever you want. I—I made breakfast." She said, hesitating. She didn't know what to do next. "So… I'm gonna leave so you can get dressed and I'll be right back."

She stood awkwardly outside her bedroom with a tray in her hands, until Rachel opened the door, fully dressed in Quinn's Cheerios red sweatpants and a white tank top. Quinn got in a put the tray on the bed.

"Here. Do you want to have breakfast in bed? Or, you know, we could go downstairs if you wanna."

"No, I'd love to have breakfast in bed." Rachel said with a smile. She sat on bed, with her back on the wall and put the tray on her lap. Quinn just sat next to her and watched her eat. She'd already had something to eat while she was making breakfast, so she wasn't hungry.

"So, Quinn." Rachel started when she'd finished "are you gonna tell me now why you're covered in what seems to be, and logically would be flour?" She asked, amused.

"Oh!" Quinn said, surprised. She had forgot she was covered in flour. She looked ridiculous. "Well, you know, waffles are pretty hard to make. If you think I'm a mess, you should see the kitchen." She said, grinning.

Rachel put the tray out of her lap and on the bed and closed the distance between them, hugging Quinn tight.

"Thank you for making waffles for me. And don't worry, we can clean up the kitchen together later."

"Later? Okay. What do you wanna do now?" Quinn asked.

Rachel looked at her and smirked. "This." She leaned in and gave the blonde a passionate kiss.

Later that day, the two girls were at Quinn's backyard, laying on a blanket and watching the clouds pass by, like they had done at the park just some days ago. After breakfast, they had cleaned the kitchen together and Quinn had taken a much needed shower. It was around noon, and they were about to go somewheere to have lunch.

"Rach…" Quinn started, hesitant "I've been wondering if… You would like to go on a date with me next Friday?" Before the brunette could respond, she had already started talking again. "Because, you know, we haven't been on any dates yet, and I think it's something normal couples do, or potential couples, and you and I already started as a couple and I never got a chance to ask you out since I was, you know… Puck. So… Yeah." Quinn rambled, suddenly very interested in her feet. She was too nervous to look at rachel. Of course, she was her girlfriend, but it had just happened and she couldn't help it. She was the first time she'd asked someone out before, and she'd never cared about someone as much as she cared about Rachel. What if she said no? She didn't think she could handle it. She notices there had been a long silence since she'd stopped talking. _Ok, she's thinking about a nice way to reject me. Come on, Fabray, you can take it._ Quinn thought, trying to stay cool. She finally looked at the brunette and couldn't be happier when she saw her smiling.

"Of course I want to go on a date with you! Aw, Quinn, were you nervous? How could I say no to you?" Rachel said, flashing a million mega-watt smile directly to her.

"I thought we could go to the amateur production of Les Miz at the Roxy theatre and then to dinner at Mario's. How does that sound?" Quinn asked.

"It sounds like the best date you could ever plan." Rachel answered, leaning in to kiss her.

Quinn smirked. What she hadn't told Rachel was that she was planning on taking her to her house afterwards. Yes, she was planning on having sex with her that night. And she was going to make it special. Of course, she would have waited some more with anyone else, but it was impossible with Rachel. She wanted her more than anything. It was almost painful. So that morning, after seeing her almost naked and stopping herself from humping her then and there, she'd decided to do it. She had to face her fears and have sex already. And it was going to happen pretty soon.

It was Sunday evening and the two girls were in Quinn's room cuddling. Her parents would be home soon, and Rachel would have to leave. They had spent every single minute of that weekend together, in their own little world, and it had been amazing. But it was time to face the reality, and the next morning they had to go to school.

"So…" Quinn said, playing with Rachel's fingers intertwined with her own "School."

Rachel looked at her, understanding.

"Quinn, I get it, you don't want to be seen with me, which I find completely norma—"

"No, Rachel." Quinn interrupted her, deadly serious. "I do want to be seen with you. It's just… My rep was very important to me just a few months ago, and even though you and the rest of Glee helped me understand it's not the most important thing in the world… Well, I still care. But I will try. I mean, we don't have to hide. Of course, we could tune it down with the PDA, since I'm not a big fan, not even with boys, but… Okay, here comes the cheesiness. I don't want to lose you over what some stupid teenagers think, because… well, since I'm with you my life has changed, for the best of course, and I don't think I could—" She stopped herself before finishing the sentence. She was going to say that she didn't know she could live without her, but that sounded really intense. Like, crazy intense. And even though she felt it, she really thought that she couldn't live without her, it was kinda weird saying it out loud. When she heard stuff like that in a song, or a movie, she was always the one who muttered some ironic comment. She'd never believed in love before it had happened to her, and now she couldn't believe how cheesy and sappy her thoughts were towards Rachel.

"You could what?" Rachel asked, smirking.

"Nothing, nothing…" Quinn answered, brushing it off.

"Quinn. What was it?" The brunette insisted, more serious this time.

"Uhm… I said I don't think I could… Nevermind, it't not important." She said, chickening out at the last moment.

"Quinn, I know we just started dating, but this relationship has to be based in complete honesty, and if you can't even tell me what you think then how are we going to be able to make up after an argument, or—"

"Fine, fine!" Quinn interrupted her rant, sighing. "I said, I don't think I could live without you, okay? Ugh, I hate myself for saying this."

Rachel flashed her one of her biggest smiles and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I feel the same way about you, you know? And I'm okay with our arrangement at school, I know it is hard for you, and I completely understand. Of course, I have no problem with it, since I have two gay dads and I firmly believe in loving anyone for who they are, and not because of their sex, and even though I have dated other boys before-well, you were one of them- I—"

But she was interrupted again by Quinn who had just realized something.

"Puck!" She stared at Rachel with wide eyes "Hm… Aren't you supposed to be dating him right now?"

Rachel looked unmoved.

"He broke up with me on Friday."

"What? What the hell? That's why you were crying? But I told him to be nice to you!" Quinn hissed, mentally kicking Puck in the nuts.

"Well, I guess saying no to a threesome is kind of a deal breaker for him." Rachel said, looking calm.

"God, how could I ever sleep with him? He's an ass." Quinn mumbled to herseld, hugging Rachel. The smaller girl giggled and hugged her back.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"What about… your parents?" The brunette askes slowly.

Quinn gulped. She hadn't thought about them. And know that she had, she was scared to death. At school, she didn't care that much, after all, it was all going to end in two years. But her parents would always be there, reminding her of the shame she had brought to her family, of the disgrace she had become. She had just been welcomed back into her house, but she was pretty sure being in a relationship with a girl was one of the things that could get her kicked her out again. And she didn't know if she could stay strong this time. The first time, she had a baby inside of her. Someone she had to look after. She'd had to be strong for both of them, so that her baby girl could be born healthy and live happy. But this time she was going to be alone. The only thing that would help her recover would be Rachel. But, was she enough? She hoped so. Because she was planning on telling her parents too. She was not going to live a lie.

"I… I want to tell them. But, please, give me some time. I—I don't think I'm ready yet. I don't want to have a confrontation now that they've just taken me back." She said with pleading eyes.

"Of course, Quinn. I understand perfectly. I just want to let you know that, when you do tell them, I'll be there for you, if you need anything." Rachel whispered, with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Rach." Quinn said.

And then Rachel grinned, and the room seemed to brighten a little.

"Anytime. I love you, Quinn."

And then, her life seemed to brighten a lot more.

* * *

**AN: Hey again! So, I've decided that I'm gonna write some important things of their life as a couple, like the first time they have sex, and telling Quinn's parents, and maybe a fight or something to add a bit of drama, and then it'll be over and I'm gonna be outta your hair! :) Hope you like the idea, please tell me if you think I'm writing too much already! Haha, anyways, I'll post more soon! I promise.**


End file.
